Solara's Journey- Book of Eli
by Ashed15
Summary: After Eli dies. Solara's Journey home begins. A continuation of the movie, Book of Eli.
1. Chapter 1

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 1: A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step**

The salty sea air was at Solara's back. She knew that if she turned back now, she risked returning to the safety of the walls of ALCATRAZ PRISON. To the assurance of food, water, shelter, companionship, and education.

Assurances that she was likely to be without for an extensive time.

Professor Lombardi stood on the roof of the prison watching the young, beauty shrink into the distance. Solara and Eli's presence nearly 11 months ago had created quite the stir amongst the island's inhabitants. And now all Lombardi felt was relief. No, not with the recent death of the dark nomad. Nor with Solara's shrinking figure. But with the return of the word of God. The hope for faith, humanity, and forgiveness. The professor reflected silently on his surroundings and memories of the last 11 months.

It hadn't taken Solara long to understand the written word, at least in the most basic format. Eli had begun teaching her along their journey together; using his scarred fingers as the writing instrument and the dirt or sand for paper.

Paper! Solara had never seen clean, undamaged paper before in her life! Nor a pen with ink. She shook her head in wonderment even as she crested the GOLDEN-GATE BRIDGE. She didn't fight the urge this time as she turned and regarded the tiny island surrounded by icy, salt water. From this vantage point, ALCATRAZ ISLAND looked a little more like an ancient ruin. Solara found herself searching for the green house. The herbs, flowers, and balmy humidity within the glass walls had been her favorite place to lose herself after a lonely day listening to the professor. (He enjoyed the sound of his own voice and Solara couldn't help but thinking of Carnegie.)

The green house called out to her from the distance and her steps faltered.

 _"Nope. Not there, friend."_ Eli's voice cut through her mind in a whisper.

"Alright. I know." She answered with a smile.

The first time that she heard Eli's voice was right after he died. She had woken from a nightmare of savage henchmen trying to rob her of water, food, clothing, and virtue. In that order. Because that was the way of the world now. Water was the rarity. Food was the necessity. Clothing was the luxury. And virtue… virtue was the indulgence. Like a truffle or sweet.

Solara had ripped the knit blanket away and sprinted to Eli's stone. She wept until her stomach knotted painfully. When she quieted, she heard his voice.

 _"Didn't I tell you that you were free? Free to go wherever you wanted."_ Eli's voice said. _"And here you sit; wasting your tears on a dead man."_

Scared more than she had ever been before, Solara staggered backwards away from the stone. She knew without a doubt that she had heard his voice. And it was just as Eli had explained about the voice of God, it came from within… not from without.

"You're dead!" She cried out. "Wh-wwwh-what's going on?!"

Eli chuckled. _"Yes. I'm dead. My bones are turning to dust, but my soul is free of despair."_

She looked all around her for the source of his voice. "Why can't I see you? Are you God now or something?" The concept of an invisible divinity had always seemed bizarre. Carnegie had blind men erect a statue so that they could recognize his clout. To claim his title as God.

Eli's voice tisked a scorn. _"God is the almighty Lord. He giveth. He restores. He loves. I am not God. But I've been sent as a guide. A voice you would recognize and trust."_

Solara kneeled in front of Eli's stone again; more confused and lost than she had been before she met Eli. "I don't understand, Eli. Why can't I see you? Why can't I see God? The professor is teaching me many things: music, poetry, history, horticulture, and even a bit of fighting techniques like you… but when I asked him about God, he seemed just as lost as me! And then he wanted to talk about all of the other religions and they each have books claiming that their way is the road to…somewhere. It's too confusing!"

 _"Faith. You have faith."_ Eli's voice softened.

"No. I don't. You're wrong."

 _"Solara. Friend. If you didn't have faith, then you couldn't hear my voice. Take the KING JAMES BIBLE. Travel east. Travel home. I'll help to guide you. Put your faith in God."_

"How?" She cried tearfully. "So much has been taken from me! How can I believe in God when he allows all of this…this… this pain?!"

 _"The Lord takes no pleasure is causing us grief or pain. Open your heart to God's love and pray. Pray for life, forgiveness, and love."_ His voice seemed further away. " _Travel east. Travel home. The Lord will provide."_

So here Solara stood on GOLDEN-GATE BRIDGE with Eli's pack, canteen, and SAMURI SWORD. She wore comfortable combat boots and pants, a flak jacket, and improved solar lens goggles with night vision. She thumped her breast pocket where she felt an English version of the KING JAMES BIBLE printed by the ALCATRAZ PRISON PRESS.

"Home. Here I come." Solara declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Reader Warning: This chapter has a touch of violence._

 **Chapter 2: The Trek of the Road**

For the first several days, Solara experienced very little in the way of danger or conflict. The land in what was once California, was mild and comfortable. She saw no other person. Rationed the food preserves and water. And maintained a slow, but steady pace back east. A few times Solara stopped to review the map that the professor had given her. He had marked it according to the directions that Eli had given him before he died.

Even as he lay dying, Eli knew that Solara would need to return home.

Her finger trailed the red lines that the professor had marked all the way to Colorado. The professor had noted in the margins several mountain springs; including the spring that supplied her village. "I live in what was once GRAND JUNCTION, COLORADO." Solara said mostly to herself. Part of her hoped that Eli would speak to her again. She had only heard his voice a few times and she longed for a companion.

She craned her neck up to the sky. The world had bleached out the farther she was from the coast. Sparse trees with no bark. Hard, cracked asphalt or earth. Everything east seemed barren and plain. Solara instantly missed the lush carpentry of grass and the colorful bursts of blue sky from the prison island.

 _"Hide."_ Eli's voice had instructed sternly.

Suddenly, a sharp cry cut through the air. A sound similar to a crying child and a cawing crow.

Solara had traveled parallel to the road to avoid weaving between faded, stationary vehicles. They provided the best shelter, but she was too far away from them. She ducked behind dense brier shrubs and cautiously leaned through the brush to find the best vantage point of the direction of the cry.

Large picture boards.

No.

What did the professor call them? Billboards! Several were broken in the distance which could easily hide nomads or henchmen.

Solara opened her senses by taking a calming breath; with a little focus she could now see and smell 4 beastly nomads chanting wildly under a washed-out billboard shelter. They reminded her of Carnegie's henchmen. Most were dressed in scraps of leathers or worn cargo. 2 had a gun strapped to their hips; though she guessed the chambers were empty. But all of the nomads carried a lethal, primitive weapon. A slender board topped with nails, a thick chain, and 2 jagged machetes.

A female yipped loudly, "Supper tonight boys!"

It made Solara quiver with sickness. Did they have a child? Were they going to eat a child?!

"Get the rope! Undo that trap, woman!" 1 of the men barked. "You 2! Corner it!"

The child made an inhuman noise that made Solara want to run away as she covered her ears in cowardly fear. But it wouldn't be right. She slowly discarded her pack, hid it underneath some brier brush, and strung Eli's short-bow. The professor had given her a leaf of sleek arrows.

"Eli, I know you'll help me with this one." She knelt on a shaking knee. "God, if you're there, I really don't want them to kill anyone."

Solara stood, pulled the string back, and fired. The arrow stuck easily into the faded, smiling face of the picture on the billboard. "That was a warning! The next one won't be! Let the child go! Now!"

2 of the men carrying guns staggered stupidly away. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" They wailed.

"Let the kid go and nobody will get hurt!" Solara bellowed in her most intimidating voice. "Loosen the ropes!" Both men made to loosen them, but the woman yipped like an animal and stabbed 1 man while the fourth man kicked the other gun-wielder away from the trap.

Solara's fingers released the arrow into the fourth man's hip and drew back another arrow to fire at the woman. The man dropped awkwardly to the ground, but the nomad woman dodged the arrow and came straight at Solara in a dead sprint. Her matted hair was decorated in feathers, her teeth were sharpened to points, and she carried a long, serrated machete.

"Kill you. Kill you! Dinner. Dinner. Dinner." The nomad woman taunted just a few feet away. Her stench was clearly years upon years of neglected hygiene and it caused Solara to gag.

"I don't want to kill anyone. Let the child go and you won't die." She tried to reason, but still unbelted a slender Bowie knife. "God, I trust you to protect me now." Solara closed her eyes to fear and opened her senses to the situation around her. She inhaled through her nose, smelled the dry wind, dusty earth, and the putrid stench of the desperate nomad.

"Kill you. Dinner! Kill my dinner!" The nomad woman continued to chant. The machete blade's metallic scent told Solara to duck and roll to her left. The woman's weak side. In the roll, Solara had deftly cut the woman's Achilles tendon. Solara rolled into a crouching position ready for the next move, but the nomad fell to the ground clutching her bleeding ankle.

"My leg! You bitch!" The nomad yipped painfully.

"There is a place west of here that might be able to help you. If you promise to not attack anyone else, I'll tell you how to get there." Solara said warily.

"Fine!" Her pointed teeth snapped.

"Swear to God that you will never kill an innocent person again!" Solara demanded.

"Fine, I swear to God." The nomad barked back and she slowly reached into her pocket when Solara had buckled her knife holster. "I swear! I swear! Now tell me! I'm just so hungry and these men were helping me!"

Solara made a step forward when she heard Eli's voice loud and clear _, "Don't go any closer. She's lying."_

"Are you lying?" She asked and stepped back.

The nomad spun on her good leg and swiped at Solara with the hidden pocket knife. "Kill bitch! Kill my dinner! Kill you for my dinner bitch!"

Solara swung Eli's SAMURI SWORD off of her shoulders and in 1 fluid motion, decapitated the yipping nomad woman. The head toppled off the greasy neck and blood poured from the hole. Solara's stomach knotted and she vomited until her stomach was empty and the heaves stopped. It took more than a few moments to collect herself, but finally, she wiped her mouth and used the SAMURI SWORD to help her stand.

"Dear Lord, thank you for protecting me. Please forgive these crazy people. Amen." Solara still wasn't as deft with prayer as Eli had been, but she figured that would take time.

A groaning sound caught her attention. "What now?!" She gripped the sword tightly.

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _This chapter contains a passage from KJV of Psalms 39:4-5. A prayer of how short your life is here on this Earth. That it is a passing breeze of wind…_

 **Chapter 3: The First Prayer**

The groaning came from the nomad who had been kicked by the man sporting an arrow out of his hipbone. He had died when he fell awkwardly to the ground and broke his own neck.

Solara approached him cautiously with Eli's SAMURAI SWORD still drawn. "Are you dying or what?" She asked crudely.

"He broke my face!" The nomad cried as he rolled onto his back. Blood dripped from each nostril and onto a feathery vest and coat. Crow and pigeon feathers, from the look of them. He was older than Eli had been; she could tell by the lines on his face. And though his head was covered by a toxin-mask, Solara guessed his hair to be mostly gray by now.

Solara carefully placed the blade of the sword under the man's chin to let him know who was in control of the situation. His eyes widened in fear. "Pp-p-pp..lease. Don't kill me! We have water and a fresh kill! Take it! Just take it all! Don't kill me!"

She blanched. "You killed a child to eat! That's sick!" The man made to move, but Solara kept him still with a little wrist twist. "Show me. But slowly."

"No. No. No." He muttered as he held out a hand. "No ss-sh..shake."

Solara observed his steady hand for a few hard moments and seemed complacent at its steadiness. No long term cannibalism from this man at least. "Then who or what was crying? What did you kill?"

"A fox." He moved sluggishly from age. "We set up a shelter and a trap when I saw the tracks. We lured it with some rat grease and dug a hole. See the rope and snares. I'll loosen them."

Her stomach threatened to convulse again. Eli had a pet rat. It wasn't so long ago…

Solara peered into the nomad's hole. It was lined with brier thorns and sharpened sticks made to trap or snare small game. Solara had never made a trap, had never shot a bow, nor skinned an animal. The gray and red fur was bloodied. The old nomad loosened the rope and pulled out the carcass. A whimpering cry came from the bottom of the hole. "The fox pup must've fallen in too. Hold this and I'll finish the pup off."

"I'm not eating this." She wrinkled her nose and refused to take the carcass.

The nomad rolled his eyes then reached into the hole only to snap his hand back quickly. Fresh blood had been drawn. "Bit me!" He said angrily. "Come here, you damned mutt!"

"No!" Solara couldn't let this man kill the little gray fox. She stood in front of the old nomad. "Take the dead fox with you. Loot the dead and move them to be buried. I'll be there in a minute." She watched the old nomad scamper to collect what prizes he found from his dead comrades. Then, she removed the scarf her mother had knit years ago, placed it on the ground near the fox hole, and retrieved some dried meat.

She tossed a bit of it into the hole and watched as the young fox licked and nibbled the dehydrated meat. While it was distracted, Solara removed the brier thorns and spears and grabbed the fox by the scruff. It snapped at her face, but otherwise seemed just as scared as she had been earlier. With another piece of dried meat, she set it down near her scarf.

"Old man!" She called as she walked towards him while he pillaged the dead people's belongings. "It's nearly night. Start a fire and then help me bury your people."

He kept the pretty nomad in his line of sight, but never with his back to her. How could she turn down fresh meat? That wasn't human! He couldn't trust someone like that. Old or not, he would probably wind up killing this girl.

He found several useful objects from the dead people. Flint, knife, compass, and bootlaces.

He used the flint, some brush, and a bit of broken billboard to light a small fire. Then dug a shallow grave to shove each of the other nomads into. "This is more than they deserve." He growled in frustration at the girl, then muttered, "Just a waste of my time."

Solara ignored his agitation, retrieved her KING JAMES BIBLE, and opened it. "Eli, what verse?" She asked quietly. The wind rustled the pages until it settled on PSALMS 39. She scanned the pages and smiled upwards.

 _"Lord, make me to know mine end and the measure of my days. What it is; that I may know how frail I am. Behold, thou hast made my days as brief and mine age is as nothing before thee; verily every man at his best state is altogether vanity, Lord. Amen."_

"Amen." The old nomad said softly. "It's been almost 40 years since I've seen a bible. Where did you find it?"

She bit her lip. Should she share that information? The professor told Solara that ALCATRAZ ISLAND was safely guarded and encouraged her to tell others, if they were deserving, of its location. "I'll tell you, but first you must swear to the Lord that you will never take an innocent life again."

The old nomad promised to never kill another innocent again, including animals. She tried to ignore his lack of conviction about the animals.

He told Solara that his Uncle had been a Catholic Priest before the war and gave refuge to rebel leaders until he died. He was familiar with Eli's pendant of Saint Christopher that hung around her neck and he overall seemed like a good person. "I fell in with this bunch just to get through the territory. We recently came through a town that was full of rioting henchmen. Absolutely chaos."

He described the life before the war; before the first nukes had dropped and changed the atmosphere and weather patterns. How the air that was once sweet, turned toxic and the rivers had dried almost instantly. "I was an Accountant. Fresh out of college." Then he had to explain what those things were because Solara had never heard those terms.

He roasted the mother fox, offered it to Solara, but she refused and snacked on some dried meat preserves instead. She watched him skin the fur, stretch it, and fast-tan it. He told her the best way to track an animal, while she told him several herbs that could be used for his bite wound. And by the end of the night, she revealed the location of ALCATRAZ PRISON and read from her KING JAMES BIBLE until he fell asleep.

The old man watched through narrowed eyes as the girl retrieved her pack, throw a bit of meat to the fox pup, and curl up with a pretty scarf under the shelter of a rusted BENTLEY.

When Solara woke, the old nomad was gone. He left her a few feathered arrows and a new friend.

The little reddish, gray fox.

During the night, the fox had observed Solara from a distance, ate her scraps, and made the decision to trust the creature who saved him from its mother's fate.

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _This chapter introduces the Kit-Fox. A nocturnal species of fox found in the southwestern region of the United States. It prefers arid-desert climates, is known for hunting small rodents, fish, and snakes._

 **Chapter 4: The Unexpected Companion**

Solara observed the reddish, gray fox from afar. She checked her pack, picked a few of the brier thorns for future trade, and snuffed out the coals from the old nomad's fire. Then decided to toss another piece of dried meat to the fox.

A slow, steady pace was set for the day, but Solara noticed that she had a tiny shadow.

"Why are you following me?" She threw her hands up before a familiar voice answered.

 _"You asked for a companion. Ask and you shall receive."_ Eli quoted.

"I meant that I wanted you back! You know, someone who can tell me stories and show me how to stay safe." Solara rounded on nothing except thin air. "It was nice being able to talk to that old nomad, but he was gone when the sun rose. I don't understand."

 _"What you did for him was more decent than he deserved. He recognized your goodness just as God intended. You're doing the Lord's work, Solara. You set the nomad on the path to faith. And you know that my body is turning to dust; I can't be your constant companion, but my spirit was sent to help guide you home."_ Eli explained.

Eli's words had the calming effect intended. She beckoned the fox closer by clucking her tongue behind her front teeth. The fox was as curious about her as much as Solara was curious about it. Its body was small; clearly still a pup. The tail was bushy and long. The ears were pointed like a triangle and quirked with every sound made in the distance.

The fox wavered its head cautiously; as though coming to a decision to trust the woman who gave tasty treats. It trotted gingerly within reach, sniffed her hands, and gave a tiny lick.

They spent several days walking steadily, still giving one another a wide berth. With the dehydrated meat preserves and water supply waning, Solara didn't think her furry companion would stick around.

But each night, she camped in a forgotten vehicle or lean-to building. Unroll Eli's pack, check the contents, sleep light, and repack.

And each morning, the fox pup sat in the distance waiting for her.

The day was as typical as any other, until the sky opened up, and it rained for hours.

Solara had only seen the rain from a distance 1 time in her life. Carnegie was making a speech about rations and his unyielding moral support. It happened so fast, that the villagers were in shock. Carnegie held his hands upwards and said that it was his gift to them. His powerful twist on words had given him so much power, the villagers believed it. Even Solara had believed him.

Until her time on ALCATRAZ ISLAND. The sea air and constant moisture had given rain nearly every day. It was something of a mystery to her.

A clap of lightning and thunder caused both Solara and the fox pup to yelp in fear. The rain was too heavy to see very far into the distance. Without thinking, Solara picked up the pup, and hopped into a nearby CHEVY PICK-UP. The rusty and faded vehicle offered little in the way of room, but the cloth bench seat was more comfortable than the muddy ground.

The fox had tucked itself fearfully into Solara's flak jacket.

She absentmindedly stroked the fox's head while searching the contents of the cab. The glovebox had a few useful items: a lighter, feminine products, and 6-in-1 screwdriver. Some papers fell out and Solara noticed that it contained the information for the truck and the previous owner. "Huh, this truck once belonged to KIT FAIRCHILD." The rectangular picture was a blonde woman with a funny expression.

The fox gave a small tittering bark.

"What, Kit?" She watched the fox quirk its head back and forth. "You like that word? Okay, I'll call you Kit. Here, Kit." She handed the fox a piece of dried meat and unrolled the window to refill the canteen. When she finished drinking her fill, she cupped her hands for Kit to drink too. "Kit, let's eat the rest of the dried meat rations and then tomorrow I'll try my hand at hunting. Maybe a bird or something… definitely not a 4-legged cuddly thing like you. Let's try to sleep."

The warmth shared between Kit and Solara made for an easy night of sound sleep.

When they woke just after dawn, she was stunned at the world around them.

The parched, barren desert had transformed from the rain. Overnight the world had literally blossomed to life. Grass and several varieties of flowers carpeted the dry, cracked earth. The brier shrubs were covered in birds. Kit leapt from the cab of the truck and latched his jaws around the head of a deadly snake.

Solara repacked Eli's pack, then found a handkerchief and a nearly empty glass bottle of whisky underneath the seat of the truck.

"Kit!" She called and was happy to see that the fox bounded over to her.

The fox drug the slithery remains and after a few squeamish moments, Solara had skinned and fast-tanned her first animal. While the snake roasted on a spit, Kit caught and ate 2 ground-dweller birds, and Solara discovered juicy berries on the brier bush. She ate enough to know that they weren't ripe, but she filled the glass bottle anyways. She didn't know what the future weeks held in store for her and taking risks seemed too… well… risky.

Kit yapped in pain, which immediately called her attention.

The fox discovered a cactus. Slender spines stuck out of Kit's nose and muzzle.

"Ouch, what did you get into?" Solara asked as she gently pulled the spines out only to watch the fox peel apart a green, prickly plant as soon as the last pokey spine had been yanked free.

Kit ate the contents greedily. Solara carefully studied the prickly plant and watched as the fox bit off the spines, peeled off the green skin, and chewed the inside. After the first taste, Solara decided that she was going to trust Kit's instincts more than her own when it came to food. Because this was deliciously juicy and sweet.

The companions ate contentedly, packed the snake meat securely, and enough cacti and berries to last for the rest of the week.

Kit seemed happy with the faded red handkerchief tied around its neck.

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Notes:_

 _1\. KJV will be used as an acronym for the KING JAMES VERSION bible_

 _2\. Passages from KJV: James 5:15 and Ecclesiastes 3:2-3_

 **Chapter 5: Poor Instincts**

Solara and Kit journeyed through the barren terrain of what was once the western United States. She found that the early daylight hours were the best for cooking a days' worth of rattlesnake or ground-dwelling birds. This time was also precious to her as she used it to thank the Lord for giving her another dawn.

A passage or 2 of the KJV was read after their meal, Eli's pack was sorted, and the day of walking began.

If she had to guess, she had been walking for nearly a month. Using significant events as her way to gauge time. Leaving ALCATRAZ PRISON. Nomad attack and finding Kit. First rain. Second rain. Mudslide. Dodging a pack of feral animals by sleeping in a tree with Kit stuffed in her jacket. Coming upon a family of cannibals. Burying the family of cannibals. Water sickness and the fever following it. This week Solara fought against the lack of appetite that the fever had left her with.

She had holed up inside of the cannibal's innovative parched tree hut. The recent rains had given most of the forest new life, but this patch of desert trees hadn't shed a single hue of color.

The flesh-eaters had somehow woven the barren branches into themselves and created for them a whole shelter above the ground. From the road, the tree hut was invisible. The parched branches against a bleached-out horizon had fooled her.

And not only her; Solara soon discovered that many others had fallen prey to the cannibals.

Solara thought that because of all of the graves surrounding the elevated hut, the human remains had poisoned the soil. Just as they had poisoned her when she drank from the cannibal's water supply. Kit had whimpered a warning, but thirst had won over and cost her dearly. The little fox would not approach any closer than the farthest grave, but it was diligent in fetching food and whining at Solara's lack of interest.

Weak, tired, and sick she gave into the idea of dying.

A calm serenity came over her and Solara thought that Eli must have experienced the same sensation. She remembered his lack of expression, calm voice, and slow movements.

" _Ah, my friend."_ Eli's voice whispered in her mind. _"You're giving up."_

Solara frowned. "Not giving up. Too sick."

" _And the prayer of faith shall save the sick and the Lord shall raise you up; and if you have committed sins, they shall be forgiven."_ Eli quoted.

"Eli, I'm just too sick. Make sure that Kit stays safe and that my mom has someone to care for her." Solara's voice cracked when she thought of her mother. Her blind mother being mistreated by Carnegie's henchmen. The very thought made her stomach cramp. "Is she okay? Do you know what's happening there?"

" _My dear friend, I'm not the all-knowing."_ Eli answered.

She sat up for the first time in 3 days. "Stop it! Just stop it! You do know! And you don't want to tell me. How can you say that you're here to guide me home when you won't tell me HOW my mother is? Or if she is safe?!" The spur of yelling made her dizzy and caused Kit to yap excitedly. "What's the point of going a single step further if you won't even tell me the simplest thing?!"

" _I can't tell you, because I don't know. My purpose is to help guide you home."_ He said patiently. _"God had a purpose for everything, but it's not our job to understand."_

"Why?" She pouted.

" _It's our job to obey. That's what faith is, my friend."_

Weakened from the simple exertion, Solara said, "I wish I understood why. It seems so little."

" _There is a time to be born and a time to die. A time to kill and a time to heal."_ Eli quoted. _"You need to heal. You need to return home. And you need to have faith in the Lord."_

Solara remained quiet as she reflected on Eli's words. No, God's words. She corrected herself. For the first time in days, she read the KJV, and slowly sipped on the bottled berries until she fell asleep.

When she woke the next day, the fever was gone and Solara prayed for forgiveness and the blessings of the journey home.

Kit seemed more than ready to have Solara returned as a companion and as a gesture of that companionship, he had offered 2 ground-dweller birds, a black spotted lizard, and a muddy paw. When she studied the paw print, Solara smiled upwards. Nearly a half day's journey, Kit led her to the bottom of a rocky canyon.

There were slight disturbances in the shape, indicating recent mudslides, but Solara found a clear stream of water. She pooled it into a collapsible pot, found a rock shelf, and boiled the impurities from the water. Even though she had not journeyed far today, Solara was still recovering from the water sickness. The rock shelf may not have been as comfortable as the tree hut, but Kit was at her side and snuggled close.

They fell asleep against the backdrop of a bleached, white sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 6: A New Hope**

The last couple of months, weather had been close to wonderful. Rain brought life back to the world a drop at a time. Animals fattened. Trees and rivers filled with nearly forgotten life. Berries, earthy nuts, and clean water gave the land a hope that hadn't been seen in almost half a century.

The teenager and small fox had also fattened; leaving their appearance as close to healthy as either had ever been.

Solara reckoned that her pace had averaged roughly 15 to 18 miles each day. Depending on weather, exhaustion, and daily encounters. It was a pace that was quicker than Eli's. But he had been older and quite a bit more cautious than his younger counterpart. She often wondered at why his journey had been 25 years. It seemed so long! Would her journey last that long? What if it was longer?!

The thought plagued her spirit.

When the day gave more complications than anticipated, Eli's voice called through her mind and reminded her that she had a purpose just as he had during his lifetime. His spirit seemed to visit hers only to provide comfort and guidance. _"Stay clear of that village. Keep this for trade. Help nomads if you can. And make time to read the KJV. Pray for forgiveness and love for all_." Eli's messages were harder to follow as the days passed by and still the walking continued on and on and on.

" _Patience is a virtue."_ He explained. _"All you need is just a little patience."_

"What verse is that?" Solara asked grumpily while thumbing through the small bible.

Eli chuckled lightly, "That's actually a GUNS-N-ROSES song."

So Solara tried to do as suggested (most days) and continued walking. Practice patience. Apply the knowledge that life had already given her. Be wary, yet kind. But caution was something that you had to practice by experience. Both people and animals alike. With the recent rains, new creatures that Solara had never encountered emerged with such an intensity that she had to wonder if they had ever been given a name.

Most days, she used her clear vision to trek carefully through the land. During the night, she and Kit used an abandoned vehicle to hide themselves from nocturnal beasts.

Upon waking, Solara was able to name the beast she saw sniffing curiously near their campsite, roaring loudly, or hunting smaller wildlife. Wolves, coyotes, and most recently, a bear. She didn't understand how she came to know what the creature was called… only that she knew it after waking.

Kit's body would tense if he sensed danger and his tail would bush out in a straight line.

Fresh tracks surrounded their campsite each morning. Some were small with rounded toes, small pads, and tiny dotted claws. Similar to Kit's size. Birds, Solara noticed, were always in a set of 3 markings. The larger tracks found in the most recent days were what unnerved her the most. More so than the slithered lines of poisonous serpents and lizards. And almost as much as fresh human footprints.

The map's red marked trail grew closer to Solara's home each day.

GRAND JUNCTION, COLORADO would be under her worn feet within the day. She decided to camp early underneath a fallen overpass. The collapsed section of a bridge gave shelter from the dust-storm that came so suddenly, that the teenager and fox had barely enough time to protect their eyes and bodies from the violent wind.

This area had always been prone to dust-bowls and the rain had tapered off several days ago. It was the days that followed that panicked her. Dust-bowls stirred the elements of the land. Chiefly toxin fumes.

During these times, gas masks had to be worn for days on end. Fires could not be struck. People had to remain indoors because if they ventured outside, without the proper gear, the toxin fumes would disintegrate their bodies.

Kit whined and tried to remove the faded bandanna from his eyes. "Shh, Kit. Keep that on." Solara's breath fogged her gas mask. He struggled against her as though he didn't recognize her voice. She took it off and calmed Kit with soothing words. "Kit, I think we're going to have to push on through the storm. If the toxins begin, you could die." She hugged him closer. "And my mom will be good to you."

The howling wind frightened the fox. He hid in Solara's flak jacket as she bravely put the mask back on and strode out into the storm.

The road forked north and east.

The northern path led to the village water supply. The eastern path led to GRAND JUNCTION. Home. Solara knew the roads well. She recognized the crudely painted sign indicating SHELTER. FOOD. WATER. And the arrow pointing home.

"Eli." She choked. "Will you stay with me?"

" _My memory will always be with you, friend."_ Eli's voice whispered alongside the violent wind.

Solara knew that the time was fast coming that Eli would not be as vocal. That he truly would be just a memory. It was inevitable.

"Lord, give me strength."

 **REVIEWS ARE QUITE WELCOME.**


	7. Chapter 7

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 7: Into the Valley of the Shadow of Death**

 _"I shall fear no evil, for thou art is with me."_

Solara used the turbulent storm of the dust-bowl to cover her appearance into the shambled village of GRAND JUNCTION. She could only see a few feet in front of her, but she knew the familiar path well. Kit chittered nervously beneath her jacket as she entered the old theater through the back door. She removed the gas mask and took in the surroundings.

Over a year had passed since stepping foot inside of this once grand theater.

Tables were knocked over. Chair legs were broken. Carnegie's box office curtains were ripped from the ceiling. The place was an absolute disaster.

Kit wiggled and squirmed, but Solara kept him inside of her jacket.

She checked her mother's room first, eager to know that she was safe. But it too was empty and ripped of the valuable belongings. A real feeling of panic pitted in her belly. She ran to her own room that was adjacent to the box office. It wasn't much larger than a closet. Her small bed had been removed entirely. Any clothes that could be used, she had no interest in looking at. The wooden wall plank near the window was the only thing left in her ransacked home.

She shut the door and let Kit down. He sniffed and stretched as Solara loosened the board underneath the windowsill.

A dusty shoebox held a deck of cards that she had collected over the years. She nearly had all of the suits. A rusty whistle. A tiny snow globe. The only picture of her mother as an infant. Wire cutters. Packets of salt, sugar, pepper, and wet-nap wipes. A picture book with several varieties of plants and wildlife. But her ball of bright orange yarn was missing! And the skeleton key to the cellar!

Solara thrust the box contents into Eli's pack and sprinted into the box office with Kit at her heels. The box office chandelier lie broken on the floorboards and the mahogany desk drawers were scattered messily. She didn't care about this room or the previous owner, Carnegie. Her mother was the most important person in her world.

Only from this room could the cellar be accessible. She moved the emptied bookcase using her sore leg muscles and saw the battered black door.

A 3 inch piece of orange yarn was tied to the iron handle.

A silent prayer was sent.

Kit growled a low warning and his hackles raised high. Solara knew her mother had knotted the orange yarn on the handle. She must be inside! Carefully, she crouched to the floor, raised her knuckles, knocked a recognizable pattern, and whipped her hand quickly back.

It was luck and experience that she was so quick.

A blast so loud it could have been from a cannon blew through the door. Instead of coming from the inside, it came from behind her.

"You!" The male voice boomed. "Back away from that door! Now! Or I'll put the next bullet through your scavenging head!"

Kit growled and snapped at the man who had him under the threat of another, smaller gun. "Kit. Here!" The fox kept the gun-wielder to his front as he backed up to the girl. Clearly trying to protect his human companion.

Solara raised her hands slowly and stood to face the intruder.

"That's good enough. Now leave!" The man demanded.

He wore clear, industrial goggles. A desert camo flak jacket and matching britches. A strip of brown cloth shielded his face. "Not happening, friend." Solara inched her wrist down a bit. A little further and she could just reach Eli's SAMURAI SWORD. "I'm not leaving until I find some…"

"I told you to go!" He cocked the hammer back again. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you. It's more of a warning than I give most."

"Where are you from?" She asked as she carefully placed her fingers over the handle of the sword. "I know you're not from here." A small distraction was all that was needed.

"The outlands. Same as you."

In a blur of movement, Solara had drawn the sword and struck the stranger's gun from its target… HER. The man was clearly expecting retaliation. He too, had drawn an intimidating blade. They bounded back and forth in flashes of steel and thuds of metal on metal. She was no match for his brawn, but he was no match for her springy agility.

"Stop!" A woman cried out. "Please, Solara!"

Solara would know that voice from anywhere. The deepest pit. The tallest cliff. Or in the darkest hour. "Mom!" She wanted to run into her arms, but this man was too much for her to manage by splitting her attention. "Stay back, mom! There's a dangerous guy here!"

The man was obviously taken aback at their familiarity. "Claudia. You can't possibly know that this is her. She's probably long dead…" The blind woman had been hoping for her daughter's return for too long.

He knew that the odds were against any of her high hopes.

"I know my own daughter!" The blind beauty groped the empty air until she touched Solara. She believed in her heart that her only child was alive. She felt an unfamiliar pack and impossibly rigid muscles. Could this be her daughter?

He watched an expression of doubt cloud over his charge.

A metallic click echoed from the man. "I said put it away!" Claudia demanded sharply before turning her full attention back on the young woman in front of her. "Solara, please. Put it down."

Even with the year of absence, harsh encounters, and bleak circumstances of the world… the beautiful teenager cracked. "Mom!" She dropped the pack, the sword, and leapt into her blind mother's arms. "What's happened? Who is this? Where is everyone?"

Claudia swept her hands over Solara's hair trying to feel her daughter's features as it was her only form of sight. She could tell that her child had filled out. The once bony limbs were tight and firm. Her expression was now defined instead of shy and hesitant. And the way she had fought?! Even being blind, Claudia knew she was as skilled as some men. Maybe more so! "My sweet girl, the village has changed. I've been lucky to have found a few people willing to help me." She gestured to the man standing at Solara's flank. As if he were ready to lop off her leg if given an order.

"She is welcome here." She said to her guard.

"Yes ma'am." He answered brusquely.

The little fox had been nearly forgotten amidst the fighting. He now sniffed curiously at the person his human had been so fond of.

Claudia gasped. "What's that?"

The man made to remove the fox in a violent way.

"Do not touch him!" Solara growled in a low tone. "Mom, this is Kit. He is a fox and he is with me."

"Eli, they're both welcome here."

"Yes ma'am." He answered again.

Solara inhaled sharply. "What did you call him?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Solara," She reached blindly until the taller man moved within reach. "This is Eli. He has been helping me since you've been gone."

The room became smaller and too hot. Before Solara collapsed, she heard…

"I've got you, friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _**Note to reader- Cane knife is a type of machete used in sugar cane fields. Shaped like a cleaver with a hooked tip._

 **Chapter 8: A Friend is found in the face of a Stranger**

Solara woke to the hushed whispers of familiar voices and distant dreams before remembering that her mother was safe. A prayer of thanks was quickly sent. What would be her next step? Solara leaned up on an elbow and was greeted by Kit's curious sniffing nose.

"It has been watching over you all night." Eli said seriously with a gesture towards Kit. "And it growls if anyone comes too close to you. Besides Claudia."

"Maybe if you hadn't threatened Kit or me, he wouldn't be on edge."

"I did give you a fair warning." He retorted.

"Actually, you shot a 12 gauge at my head, demanded that I leave, and then tried to kill me with your cane." Solara stood and leaned against the cinder blocks of the cellar. "Where is my mother?"

"You were the one who attacked…actually, it doesn't matter. Your mother is in the next room attending to an ill man. She asked that you be taken into safeguard." Eli gave a blank expression. "Claudia wants to see you, but is also caring for another."

"How many are here?" Solara recalled more than one familiar voice. "The engineer? Or Val, the water courier?"

"They are not here, but under my crew's protection. There are many that have died with all of the chaos." Eli crouched low. For the first time, Solara noticed that he was marginally older than herself. His skin was a dark brown and weather beaten. He had a split on his lower lip that had cracked in last day or so as it hadn't scabbed over.

She reached into a pocket, retrieved a small, round, beige container and offered it to him. "For your lip."

The young Eli had not trusted that this girl could be his charge's daughter. It was simply too impossible for a young, kind, and fragile person to remain alive in the outlands. And the way that Claudia described her daughter, the more Eli was convinced that the missing girl was dead.

He kept a sharp grip on his ankle blade. "What does that do?"

She rolled her eyes, loosened the lid, and applied a slick layer of clear gunk to her mouth. It gave off no scent, but the effects seemed to sooth her. Solara rubbed her lips together to relish the sensation. "Ah, now that feels good. Want some?"

He watched her lips for a moment longer; their paleness changed to a rosy pink and looked soft and warm. She blushed under his scrutiny which caused her lips to deepen in color. Eli stuck his fingertip into the goo and smeared a tiny bit onto his mouth. Then mimicked the girl by rubbing them together.

"See? That's not so bad." She smiled. "You can take your hand off of the knife now."

He chuckled warmly. "Just a habit."

"I understand; a hard habit to break." She quirked her head. "Hey, one of your eyes is green and the other one is brown."

His expression turned stony again. People had given him a hard time about that for years.

"They're really… nice." Solara fumbled for a word. "It's like the land out west. The coast is a rich brown and the trees are lush and green. It's really beautiful. I've even seen flowers. I brought some stuff back for my mother. Nothing like it is here. Dry. Dusty. Lifeless."

He nodded. "My ma said that it was because the land here was cursed. Poisoned."

"Poisoned?" She asked curiously. Kit had fallen asleep at her feet and was now dreaming of a chase. "Tell me!"

"Ma told me like it was a story:

 _"Once upon a time, before the end of days came, God created light and dark, land and sea and skies, plants and animals, and man. Well, men were jealous and unkind. They fought. Started wars and killed the beautiful lands that God had created for them. So, God had a reckoning and took his people to his own paradise. Those that were left, stole and killed. Bombs exploded everywhere and took away the light that God had given them. The darkness lasted 30 days. All manner of creatures wondered into the darkness. And then, the dark sky fell. And evil ran down a fiery rain. It burned the creatures; human and animals. The lakes and rivers evaporated to streams. Those streams turned to acid. The land was poisoned and those that were too innocent were blinded, so that they wouldn't have to see the world that had once been beautiful. The world that their evil brothers destroyed and poisoned."_

"Wow." The story rendered her speechless and reminded Solara of her old friend, Eli.

"Speak up! Can't hear you, boy." A man's voice wheezed heavily.

Solara vaulted to a ratty curtain where she could see a couple of shadows in the dim light of a lantern. She ripped the curtain back and the sight both angered and frightened her. Carnegie was alive! Albeit, he was lying on a sweat soaked cot with a missing leg, obviously weak with a bout of fever, and muttering nonsense. His eyes rolled into the back of his head to reveal an eerie white. Her mother had a rag pressed to his forehead. And Redridge was crouched on his knees with a patch over his right eye.

"Solara, please don't shout." Claudia felt her daughter inhale sharply. "Red, take over here while I talk to my daughter."

Red had lost a substantial amount of weight and muscle. He had once been Carnegie's lead henchman; tough, intimidating, and lethal with any number of weapons. His remaining eye stared woefully at Solara as if willing time to spin backwards to the days where he was strong. He knew then that he repelled her and he was a thousand times more repellant now.

"Make sure to keep the cloth over his brow." Claudia spoke with an unexpected authority. Then shuffled Solara away from the curtain and the horrific sight of her stepfather and the man with whom had always pined for her beautiful child.

"Mom. What is going on? Why are you still with Carnegie?! He is an evil, awful man. And Red! I thought he was killed. You're taking care of these sadistic henchmen! I have to get you out of here. I can take care of you! I promise. We'll just leave. The storm is still raging, but I can make you a mask. We'll travel west of here." Solara's voice was rising to near hysterics.

"I am NOT one of those henchmen." Eli countered roughly.

Solara slid out a blade from her boot. "Then WHY are you here?!"

"Baby girl, calm down." Claudia patted Solara's face softly. "He was passing through and offered me help. A lot of people want Carnegie dead. He is my husband. Through health and sickness, I must stay with him. We wouldn't be safe out there; not with my lack of sight, nor with his one leg. Eli agreed to stay here."

"Why did you stay?" She asked in a calmer voice.

"It just… felt… it felt… right." He said with a shrug; not giving the real reason.

 ****REVIEWS WELCOME****


	9. Chapter 9

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 9: Chaos and Plans**

Her mother tried to calm Solara down, but there wasn't anything that could be said as an excuse. Eli saw both sides of the rusted coin, including the one eyed henchman and his former boss. Carnegie had created many enemies before Eli arrived in the village. The only people who cared for him were in this room and the number was quickly dropping out of the old man's favor.

The dust storm howled outside, the floorboards upstairs shook, and the support beams groaned.

Eli stood and crouched near the door. The gaping bullet holes left the bookcase visible in several places, but luckily it still provided plenty of cover. "Someone is here."

The room went silent. Solara seemed to realize the threat of danger and whispered, "Make sure _he_ doesn't make a sound." She gestured to Carnegie. "I'm not going to fight for that man. Not today."

Claudia made her way back to the sickbed and explained the silence to Redridge.

Solara and Eli stood on either side of the door until footsteps stopped on the other side.

Two knocks, a beat, three knocks a beat, one knock. Eli holstered his weapons, though couldn't blame Solara for remaining distrustful. "It's Tom. There must be trouble outside for him to risk the storm." He unlocked the door and helped the older Engineer to move the book case. "Friend," Eli turned to Solara, "be ready in case there are others."

She nodded as he opened the bookcase. Kit sniffed the newcomer curiously, but followed his human as she secured the room and bookcase to its original spot.

Tom breathed heavily for several moments before he was able to pass a jug of water to Eli. "It's all I could manage. There was a break-in last night at the well. One of your guards was found dead and I can't find the others. The storm has everyone in hiding. Solara, little Solara. You're a sight for these old eyes." He patted her arm. "But you couldn't have come to this place at a more dangerous time."

"I had to come back." She stated bravely. "What's happened?"

"Last year, when the nomad came through town and you went with him, Carnegie used any and all of his charms to stop him. And it didn't work." He watched Solara smirk. "So he used the next best resource; fire power. And that didn't work." He paused to watch her smile grow larger. "The villagers and I myself were in awe of this nomad who openly defied our leader. Watched the nomad cut down the clay statue that we had all resurrected by his volition. His defiance brought about rebellion. Neighbors turned against the henchmen. The henchmen killed the weak and stole what they could. Those that didn't die fled or decided join the hijackers. And when Red brought Carnegie back to the village, he and Claudia were wise enough to go into hiding to wait."

"To wait for what? For everyone to kill each other?" Solara asked morbidly.

"Yes." Tom drank deeply from his personal flask.

"Who is in charge now?" She invited any information that he could give.

"A hijacker. Russ. I'm not sure if you've met him. The chaos of the past year has left my memory jumbled." Tom offered a battery to Eli who exchanged it with another from an old flashlight. "He was one of Carnegie's favorites, but he was rarely in the village."

She shook her head, "I don't think I knew him."

Tom nodded. "I thought not. Carnegie wouldn't introduce Claudia for fear that Russ would steal her and I'm certain he feared for you too. In his own way since he raised you as his child."

"Not a chance!" Solara spat. "He is cruel and evil."

"Russ is worse. Much worse." Eli answered. "He can read too."

Tom interrupted, "He has told anyone remaining that Carnegie did nothing but lie to them. He said that the well was their right and that the blind were cursed by Carnegie. Including Claudia. That she was his woman and you were his daughter. Though Russ thinks you're dead and made it his mission to find, then kill Carnegie."

Fear replaced Solara's anger.

Kit chittered nervously as he felt the mood change.

"Then we need to leave. Now!" She stood.

"I agree, but we need to move… everyone." Eli gestured to the ratty curtain. "I've tried telling her that he won't live… but she won't leave him. And Red is still recovering from blood poisoning."

"There is a village meeting tonight in the school." Tom said. "He wants everyone there."

"We need to get to that meeting." Solara said to Eli.

He nodded in agreement. "Tom, we need access to the underground."


	10. Chapter 10

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Note to reader- This chapter contains a murder scene. Proceed with caution._

 **Chapter 10: Into the Underground**

Solara told her mother to stay with Red and Carnegie, whom had fought consciousness since her arrival.

Claudia hugged Solara, "Be safe, baby girl."

"I will mom." She turned to Kit. "You, stay here okay?" Solara knelt and rubbed Kit's ears.

"Solara," Red stood. "Can you wait?"

Eli and Tom paused at the doorway.

Red's remaining eye was bloodshot and eerie. Many of his neck veins were noticeably visible and Solara knew that he was still rather weak. His features were thin, gaunt, and made Red look pathetic. "I'm sorry for all that you've been through; I wanted you to be with me and I went about it the wrong way. Take this." He handed her a green RATION CARD. "Russ kept these for food, water, and trade. You might be able to use it for something."

Solara took the card and visibly repulsed when Red trailed a finger against her hand.

"Red, help me treat Carn's bed sores." Claudia called.

She joined Tom and Eli, closed the door, and moved the bookcase. "Have the toxin gases began?" She asked Tom.

"Not yet, but the dust storm is bad. Get your goggles on and follow me to my shop. We can access the underground from there." Tom directed.

They left the shambled theater wearing the storm gear. From the porch, they could see how the street caused the wind to funnel violently through the village. Pieces of walls, ceilings, and belongings traveled with the dust. Any daylight that was visible cast a strange pattern through the sand and debris. As if a higher power had given them a path. Solara smiled. "Come on, follow me."

Eli joined hands with Solara and Tom.

Tom's engineer shop had also been through a transformation. The contents were picked over and the place reeked of gas.

Eli couldn't remove his goggles without his eyes burning. "What does Russ have you working on now?"

Wires of multiple colors hung from wheels, gears, and metal objects. Bottles filled with amber liquids lined the shelves. Ropes. Tools. Keys. Maps. "Come to the back room in case Russ or his hijackers show up." He led them through a maze of shelves to an alcove in the wall where dozens of rubber spheres rested on groves to hold them in place. "They're filled with a mixture of glycerin, glue, and gun powder. Carnegie kept the glycerin stored in the school where Russ has made his hijacker station. The rubber balls keep the mixture in stasis."

"You drilled into rubber balls, filled them with the mixture, and contained it by duct tape?! Are you insane?! What if it exploded here! This is enough to blow up the entire village." Eli yelled.

"Russ is planning something for these."

Solara interrupted. "Okay, okay! How do we get into the underground?"

"The old storm drains." Tom said.

"I thought they were destroyed when the rats brought the Black Death." She said uncomfortably. "The disease wiped out most of the elders and children. Carnegie himself ordered that the drains be filled or collapsed."

"He wanted to keep one accessible. Just in case." Tom shrugged.

"Gas masks on, let's go." Eli said.

They grabbed three long, hooded ponchos to keep themselves hidden from the crowd. Then Tom uncovered a steel grate and the three of them lowered down into a smelly, damp drain. Roaches and a couple of small mice scurried past. They followed the drains as they twisted. Most bends had other tunnels leading off, but Tom said that those paths were caved in with rocks and broken pipes.

Eli tugged on her hand. "So what is the plan?"

Solara suddenly raised her sword and drew down so quickly that Eli froze. Just when he thought that they had gotten past their initial born suspicion, she was going to kill him! His mind had just unfroze when Solara brought back a bloodied blade and chuckled at his expression.

"Just a deadly water moccasin. Nothing serious." Solara giggled softly. "Jeez, your face."

"We're nearly there, put your hoods up." Tom called back to them. "Cover your weapons. Russ and the hijackers have declared that they're the only ones who can be armed at these meetings."

Eli stared a moment longer at Solara; not quite able to believe her tenacity and spirit. The three crawled up a piped ladder, and entered into the basement of the old school gym. Up a concrete hall, they walked softly until they melted into a crowd of people gathering at the front. Here, a stage was in place where a few hijackers handed out RATION CARDS or trade items.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Russ entered from the back of the stage. "Come forward with your RATION CARDS to receive clean water and food if you haven't already done so!" The greasy hijacker took in the crowd of people gathered around him. He felt powerful and strong. "For those of you whose homes have been destroyed by the dust storm, you're welcome to stay within these walls. In trade, you will join my crew for future outings."

He waited a beat before continuing. "Most of you now know that the water supply was ransacked by some of Carnegie's crew. One of the culprits was killed."

Eli tensed under his poncho. Solara took his hand and silently prayed for Eli's dead friend.

The crowd of fifty clapped. Russ held up his hands for silence. "What you don't know, is that we found two others. Bring them up!"

Another hijacker yanked hard on a thick chain until two filthy prisoners appeared. They were bound stockade style; necks and wrists secured by boards and locks. What the crowd could see of their skin, was raw and bleeding. The chain yanked violently until the two prisoners were in front of Russ.

Eli started forward, but Tom and Solara held him back.

The crowd cheered.

"Now, why don't you tell us where Carnegie is hiding?" Russ asked the female prisoner. "He has my wife."

Solara gripped Eli's hand.

The female prisoner spat. "Never!"

"One last chance." Russ taunted.

The crowd leaned forward in anticipation. Russ took an ankle blade and in one swift thrust, put it through the prisoner's throat. She coughed a bubble of blood, fell, and drug the male prisoner down to the ground with her as she died. "No! No! Mary! Please! Stay with me!" He bellowed. "You bastard!" The male prisoner lunged at Russ, but the weight of Mary's body kept him from progressing forward.

"This man was an outsider. The others in his crew are under Carnegie's control. Now you all know that _he_ was an outsider before coming to your village." The crowd audibly agreed. "What you don't know is that his crew came from a land where water, food, and shelter are plentiful. And we don't need to find Carnegie to find this land. Because," Russ gestured to the prisoner, "he is going to tell us exactly where to find him and then he will tell us where to find this new land."

Eli could hardly contain his anger.

"Never! I'll never help you!" The male prisoner yelled.

"Brute!" Russ called. "Bring her!"

Another hijacker brought a little girl with red hair forward. Solara had never seen a person with red hair before and neither had the crowd.

"Daddy?" The little girl cried. "Mommy!"

The child screamed and lunged for her parents. Solara's heart ached for the child.

Russ whispered into the girls' ear and she immediately quieted.

"Please, don't hurt her." The man begged.

"Where is Carnegie?" Russ patted the child's head, but everyone knew the question was intended for the prisoner.

"The theater." He hung his head.

"Good. Now, little Bessie is going to remain under my care until we're all ready to travel." The crowd hummed in question and Russ grinned over them. "Yes! That is right! We're leaving this place. The water supply is nearly tapped out. And the dust bowls are too much for this village. Before long, the toxin gases will start. Most of you are not equipped to survive them. But if you stay with me here at the school, you will be safe. And once the storm has passed, we will leave to make our home in a new land. Ripe with food and water!"

Eli and Solara looked at each other in horror.

Tom whispered quietly. "Go the way we came. Get them. Hide them in my shop. Go now!"

Eli and Solara slunk backwards until they were able to creep through the drains.


	11. Chapter 11

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 11: To Hide, To Fight**

Solara and Eli arrived at the theater breathless.

Claudia stood and blindly held out her hands until she felt her daughter. "Where is Eli?" She asked her daughter.

"On the other side of the door. Mom, we have to leave. Right now. Russ and some hijackers know where Carnegie is hiding. I'm not sure what they're going to do, but he has access to some dangerous firepower." Solara stooped to pat Kit, grab her pack, and gather some of Claudia's belongings. "Eli," she shouted through the door, "take anything that we can use!"

"Solara, we can't leave here." Red interrupted.

"Fine, stay. But mom, you're coming with us." Solara growled at him.

"I'm not leaving Carnegie." Claudia was unmoving on this point.

"Russ told the villagers that you were _his_ wife and that Carnegie stole you from him. If you're found here, he… well, I don't want to think about what he would do to you." Solara shuddered. "Please, mom. If you stay, I'm staying." She sat stubbornly.

The blind mother sat next to her grown daughter and stroke her cheek. "Baby, one day you'll understand. I can't leave my husband. It isn't right."

Kit's head quirked curiously. "Fine, we'll take him with us. Red, you're coming too and you're in charge of getting him to Tom's shop. Mom, gather whatever you'll need because I have a feeling that this place is going to be burnt to the ground before nightfall." Solara helped her mother pack a small carpet bag of clothes, ointments, supplies, and the funny orange ball of yarn.

Claudia applied a tiny bottle of smelling salts to Carnegie's nose until he was conscious.

"What? Who's there?!" He hollered.

Red helped him stand.

"We have to leave Carn. Bad people are coming." Claudia put her hands on either side of his face to help him focus on the meaning of her words.

"Send Red and Russ. They'll take care of em'." Carnegie's head lolled heavily.

"Boss," Red said. "Russ is the one who is attacking. We have to hide."

"We're going to stay with Tom." Solara said dryly.

"My daughter! Is that her?!" Carnegie tried to stumble towards her, but his only leg hindered his movements. "She has returned! Red, Red! Do you see that? Solara is here."

"Yes, boss. Yes, she is." Red agreed.

"We'll stay with her and the nomad. They'll protect us until Russ returns." Carnegie's fever had given him delusions, Solara decided. "She's back." He mumbled.

Eli joined Solara, handed over three sets of goggles, and proper traveling attire. "We need to go."

Red and Eli helped carry Carnegie, while Solara led her blind mother outside of the cellar. Kit padded close to Claudia. As a last minute precaution, Eli pushed the bookcase over their hiding spot. The group took one last quick look around the deteriorating theater and stepped outside. The wind still howled and the scarce rays of light filtered through the dust and sand.

"Kit, come here and crawl in." Solara unzipped her flak jacket as Kit crawled inside.

The passage was much slower this time, but the group successfully stumbled into Tom's shop. Each person was covered in dirt or grit and Claudia's lip had split. Tom had closed the shutters on the windows and was now herding them into a tiny store room.

"Thank you, Tom." Claudia sniffed.

"You're welcome. Here, let me." Tom gently applied a balm to her cut lip.

"Get away from her! Bastard! I'll kill you!" Carnegie struggled against Red and Eli, who steadily held him with one hand against a worn wall. "Let me go! Let me loose!"

Eli pinched a nerve until Carnegie slumped silently to the ground.

Solara's eyes widened in shock. What a trick, she thought!

Eli gave her a wry grin.

Claudia rushed over to her husband and made him a pallet to lay down.

"Tom, how was the rest of the meeting?" Eli asked.

"At dusk, some hijackers are going to tear the theater apart stick by stick. Your friend and his daughter, Bessie, are still prisoners. He has given Russ the direction to your home. Once the storm passes, the entire village is going to be burnt to the ground." Tom explained. "I'm to test one of these bombs tonight after the theater has been searched."

"You mean? Russ is going to burn down the theater?" Claudia asked nervously.

Tom nodded. "Keep the lights off. I'll be back soon."

Red's pale complexion whitened visibly.

Solara set Kit down and stood next to Eli. "It's a good thing that we left when we did. Where is your home?"

"North of here. We were all from the mountains; have you ever heard of YELLOWSTONE? It was once a National park, but after the change… my ma told me that the natural water spring turned to fire. The land burned and charred. It took several decades for the land to heal itself around the natural spring. Our family is from that area. There are cold and hot springs. Plenty of game and berry shrubs; so long as the toxin gases don't kill them. That's only happened a couple of times."

"I think I know where you're talking about." Solara retrieved her old picture book and thumbed until she found the right picture. "Is this it?"

Eli glanced at her copy of NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC. "This must've been what it looked like before the change." He was able to read, but had been out of practice since traveling to this village. "May I read this?"

"How about you keep it?" Solara offered.

The outlander was baffled by his new friend. He could clearly tell that the book was meant as a gift and not as a trade. Eli watched Solara and felt a warmth spread up from his belly and into his chest. She was kind, quick, resourceful, and generous. And beautiful… he couldn't forget her most obvious trait.

Red watched the two friends exchange pleasantries. He stewed silently in a jealous rage.

Carnegie and Claudia kept to themselves while Red thought of ways to remove Eli from Solara's life. Violent ways. His imagination was dark and bloody, but it gave him strength. He held fast to that renewed strength.

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**


	12. Chapter 12

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 12: Explosive Plots**

Explosions shook the shoddy rafters of Tom's shop for several hours. Eli and Solara peeked through the shutters, but only saw fiery blazes through the heavy dust. Like an orange, shadowy fog.

"Do you reckon that Tom will be much longer?" Solara asked Eli.

"Probably. He seems to be one of Russ' favorite people. Tom is always making a gadget for him or fixing a broken car. When Russ took over the old school after Carnegie's return, he discovered many books. Including some like the one you gave me, history, math, and chemistry. Which is when he began tooling around with Tom." Eli explained. "Tom went along with it because then he could keep information flowing to us."

"Someone is coming." Solara noticed.

The pair ducked into the crowded store room where the others were sound asleep.

Footsteps, door shutting, and laughter. Tom wasn't alone.

Russ and Maw, a beady eyed teenage boy, leaned against the counter while the old engineer poured a small glass of potato whisky. Sour and briny, but potent. "It's been awhile since I've had that much fun. What'd ya think, boy? Don't sip on it. Drink all at once!" Russ couldn't stand any show of weakness. He watched the slender, soot covered teen wince as he drank the liquor in one swallow. "There! That's the stuff!" Russ eyed Tom. "We didn't find much."

Tom intended to distract him. "Nope. But that explosive was pretty powerful."

The lead hijacker grinned and revealed a row of brown teeth. "That stuff'll be useful when we head north."

"North?" Tom poured another glass for his two visitors. Already the boy was nodding off in the corner. "I thought the land up north was worse than here."

"According to the drifter… perhaps." He drank the foul liquor. "But that little girl has an aversion to liars. She doesn't like it when daddy lies and was more than helpful with telling me. Pour me another drink."

Solara and Eli heard every word behind the store room wall.

"Firepower is one thing that you have in abundance. What about food and clean water? How far north can we go with the supplies we have? Why… I doubt we'd get past our village's water cave." Tom decided to peruse his supply of liquor to keep the information flowing. "That old truck isn't up for a long trip and even if it were, it's so loud. Attract too much attention."

Russ leaned forward on his elbow. "That's why we're bringing the entire crew. More manpower."

"More mouths to take care of." Tom countered back.

"You bring up everything I've already thought of." Russ swayed a bit. "But we're all going north! The land up there is better. That little brat told me all kinds of things."

"She is a child." The engineer's hands shook as he poured another for Russ.

"Steady, old man! Have you been eating human?!" The hijacker slapped the counter humorously and caused Maw to jump awake. "Ha! Don't be soft for the child. When I'm through with her, I'll give her to you. If you want. Can't have too many years left anyways. Maybe she can give you a litter!" He chuckled drunkenly. "But we're going north to the land of the constant water. City of cave dwellers and… and… I forget all the other stuff. Help me back to the school, Tom."

Eli checked the front room after the door shut. "It's clear."

Solara joined him. "Eli…"

"They're going to kill my family. We have the advantage of being skilled hunters, rock climbers, and able to hide in plain sight. But there are too many of us there. Elderly, young children, and women." He gripped the edge of the counter.

"We have to stop Russ." Solara patted his hand.

"Boy." Carnegie had listened to the entire conversation. He stood using a crutch that Tom fashioned out of rebar and corn husks for padding. "Take a look around you. We have all that we need to destroy Russ."

Solara glanced behind him. Her mother and Red were still asleep. Kit had cuddled around Claudia like a furry scarf. A voice told her to not let this man gain her trust. "We're not killing an entire village." She snipped at her step-father.

"My dear girl, Russ plans on blowing this place into the earth. The time has finally come where the nuclear crater surrounding this village is no longer a protection. I hoped that I would be long gone by that point, but alas, God sees that I'm to remain here. To lead." Carnegie dramatically clutched his chest. "I may have lost my leg, but I've not lost my wits!"

"So its blow up the place, or be blown up?" Eli gently picked up one of Tom's elixir bottles.

"Those CANNOT be our only choices!" Solara growled in frustration.

Eli seemed to be fighting an internal argument.

Carnegie looked at Solara as if she were still the weak child he raised.

"And what is your plan?" She asked.

"The same as Russ'; only smarter." Her step-father grinned like a jackal. "This village's resources are becoming more toxic by the day. A good water source is what we started with. And a with little leadership, we became a town. The soil and water are now gone. Russ has control of those resources."

Eli nodded in agreement. "We're barely making it between the five of us. Even when Solara came, it has only bought us a couple of weeks."

She jerked his arm. "We can't trust Carnegie."

"Oh my child, I know that I've not been lucid enough since your return. You must know how happy I am that your savage nomad didn't harm you." He poured on the charm through his weakened, fevered mind. "Your safety was my second concern. The first of course being your mother. My health was the last thing on my mind; luckily Red watched over to keep us all safe when I could not."

Solara ground her teeth together.

How could one person be so manipulative?!

Eli saw exactly what the one-legged man was doing. Setting up a solid argument. No matter what, this village wouldn't last much longer. They needed to leave.

Tom's voice boomed in laughter outside.

The three hid quickly.

The engineer made a production of unlocking his shop. A cue that he wasn't alone.

"What a smart boy you are, Maw! Let me get a map for your boss." Tom anxiously glanced around. His guests were hiding. "Here you go!" He passed the boy a map of the north east. "I'm not sure if it is the correct map, but from Russ' description… it should be."

"This place is full of stuff." The tipsy teenager said.

"Quite right. Off you go. Don't keep him waiting…"

"What was that noise?" The teen tried looking through the shelves.

Solara started when Carnegie's remaining leg gave out and he slumped noisily to his pallet. Kit jumped up and skulked around snorting indignantly.

"Oh that might've been the newest elixir that I'm working on. Highly flammable. Explosive. I need to go and check on it." He moved to stop the curious boy. "No, no. You must wear the proper gear and I'm afraid that I ruined the last set from using acid."

"Acid?!" The teen hiccupped.

"Melts your hands if you're not careful." Tom shuffled the boy out, locked the door, and came into the crowded stock room. "Russ and some of the other hijackers know you're still alive. Maw found the cellar. They're going to start searching the town at dawn!"

"We need to leave tonight." Red woke Claudia.

"But the storm! The toxin gasses!" Claudia cried.

"First, how much of those explosives would it take to blow up the school?" Carnegie asked curiously. "If we leave, we must make sure that we're not followed."

Tom, Eli, and Solara shared a knowing look between them.

"It's the only way." A small voice whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 13: Escaping into the Outlands**

"This is wrong." Solara complained for the thousandth time.

Eli carefully passed her another rubber ball. "It isn't a bad plan."

"Oh really?! Any plan that bastard comes up with is bad! Not to mention how many things could go wrong." She grumbled. "What about your friend? Or his daughter?"

"Pray about it." Eli said.

"That's what I've been doing since we climbed back into this drain! You do realize that Carnegie thinks that we are expendable. That if we don't survive, it won't matter to him because he plans to go north and take over your village." She placed another explosive underneath the school gym. "He is probably hoping that we don't make it."

"I agree."

She turned angrily. "Then how could this be a good plan?!"

"Shh. We don't want to wake anyone." Eli tugged her arm until she sat eye level with him. "I don't want him anywhere near my family, but I swore to take care of your mother and Tom. They are good people. Besides, the plan is to set the explosives, the others will join us here, and wait until the hijackers leave the school. Tom will act as though he is helping Russ and then we'll get my friends."

"How?" She countered.

"Russ trusts Tom." Eli patted her arm.

Solara couldn't be swayed. "Will Tom's shop be searched?!"

"Probably. Your mom is working on clearing it out now. Luckily, we didn't stay there long." He reasoned.

"Who is going to set off the explosive?" She asked. "It seems like suicide."

"Before we leave the school, Tom is going to cover these rubber balls with strips of fabric. Then, he'll suspend acid above. Like this." Eli reached above Solara's head. "It will slow drip onto the bombs, penetrate the rubber, and blow the place sky high once the rubber has eroded."

He knelt and brushed against Solara unexpectedly.

She watched his deeply tanned skin blush in the dim light.

A soft flutter tickled her belly. "Tell me more about your home." She requested as a distraction from the present circumstances.

He smiled brightly. "Some days, the sky is so clear and fresh, I spend hours just breathing deeply. The mountains create clouds. And clouds cause all kinds of weather. Rain. Even icy powder." He thought a moment. "Afterwards, the lands come to life. Plants and animals. Our caves are a natural shelter from most things. Especially from toxin gases. The cloud cover must keep the toxins away. Ma explained it once to me, but I never really paid close attention."

"It sounds like the west coast." Solara told him about her first experiences with rain and flowers and books. "So much to read. It's wonderful."

"Do you still have your bible?" Eli asked her.

She nodded. "I read it whenever I can."

They were silent for a bit.

"Tom told me about your friend, the nomad. The one you left the village with." He paused. "What was he like? I mean, besides being a badass."

"A badass?" She laughed lightly. "That doesn't even cover it. He was smart. A great fighter. Passionate reader. But, a bit lonely." Solara thought back. "His name was Eli too. He was just a nomad who followed the voice of God. He was the reason that I have a bible now. You remind me of him in some ways… besides your name."

"He died?" The young Eli asked.

"Carnegie shot him. After he fought to keep his copy of the KJV out of the hands of evil… he did it to protect me." A tear ran down her cheek. "Eli was a good person with a perfect memory. You know, he recited the entire book to the professor? The professor wrote every single word and after he was finished, Eli fell asleep and…" Died. She finished silently.

He watched his friend try to hide her tears.

"You must miss him."

She tried to clear her throat, but it came out as a sob.

"Come here." Eli wrapped his arms around Solara and let her cry quietly. He couldn't imagine her pain, but thought if he had lost her, that he would feel completely empty. Her lean body felt warm against his. But too fragile. He held Solara closer as a way to keep away danger or harm. He caught a whiff of something pleasant smelling. Definitely not from the drain pipe that they were crouched in. Solara gripped onto his waist like a lifeline. Eli realized that the pleasant smell, whatever it was, came from her beautiful hair.

"Thank you." She hugged him tighter.

"This is nice." His voice quivered.

His body felt solid, yet comforting. As if she could lose herself within his embrace; be safe and warm and prized. From the crook of his shoulder, she glanced up. Into those different colored eyes of his; rich green and deep brown. A picture of how paradise should be.

"Eli? Solara?" Red's voice sobered them. "What are you doing?"

Redridge didn't bother keeping the raging jealousy out of his tone and he kept the lantern light trained on the outlander. How dare he try to steal Solara away?!

"Tom's elixir is in place." Eli seemed reluctant to let Solara out of his embrace. He helped her stand. "Where's Claudia and Carnegie?"

"I'm here." Carnegie limped forward. "What do you think of my new leg? I still have to use the crutch, but I thought I should try using this again. After all, Tom made it for me months ago."

Solara grimaced at her step-father's contraption. He seemed to have gained strength overnight which made her extremely uneasy. He wasn't the type of person who deserved a second chance, but all of her bible verses spoke of forgiveness. It tasted as sour as potato whisky. "We have to travel fast, so make sure you keep up." She hugged Claudia and patted Kit's head fondly. Though, she showed no further interest in either henchmen. "How much longer until dawn?"

Claudia put down her carpet bag. "Tom is meeting with Russ now. The school is going to be under Tom's protection until the other hijackers are finished searching the town. The dust storm has finally stopped."

"Right. That means that we have less than a day before toxin gases begin. We need to find cover before nightfall. All we have to do is free Bessie and Boyd." Eli said.

"Once we release them, Tom will set the acid drip." Solara replied. "And then we get the hell out of here."

"Exactly." They all agreed.

The group waited for another hour before venturing up the steel ladder, down the concrete hall, into the gym, and knocking out the prisoner guard. Red cued Tom who quickly set up the acid drip. The group hastily left the school from another entrance before the first explosion detonated.

Eli and Solara led them, Red helped Carnegie, Tom guided Claudia, and Boyd carried Bessie.

"Boss! Boss!" Maw called from the street.

Russ peeked out of the door to the garment trade. "What, boy?!"

"The prisoners! They're escaping!" The teenager hopped excitedly as he pointed to the school. "Want me to shoot them?" He clumsily withdrew a small semi-automatic handgun.

Some of the hijackers stepped out of the buildings or shacks they were searching to see what the commotion was all about. Russ narrowed his eyes and saw Tom familiar gait. He walked next to a beautiful woman that he could only guess was Claudia. The limping man using a crutch was Carnegie. He was sure of it! "Get them! Kill Tom. Lock up the women! And leave Carnegie to me." He growled.

Suddenly, an explosion detonated.

Bricks, wood, and debris splintered into the air.

Glass windows shattered.

Maw and the hijackers ducked to the ground as more explosion shook the land. Russ watched as a line of explosions erupted from the school all the way to Tom's shop. He knew the engineer had betrayed him. This would set the hijackers back by months! All of the supplies gone. The villagers were looking to him for leadership! Hours of explosions, hiding, and watching members of his crew be killed or injured drove Russ insane. He would have his revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Note- Passages from the KJV: Hebrews 9-22; 9-27-28_

 **Chapter 14: Journey to the North**

The dustbowl storm left the surrounding area bleached, worn, and covered in layers of debris and grit. The stark sunlight caused the world to appear just as whitened and weathered as ever.

The group reached the GRAND JUNCTION water cave. Guns drawn, they approached cautiously. Solara turned her gaze to the sky. The upgraded solar lensed goggles helped her spot 2 circling buzzards. She strung the short bow deftly, shot each bird, and retrieved her sleek arrows.

"Nice shot." Eli complimented.

"Thanks. But I'm afraid that they found your friends before we could." Solara noted. On the road, buzzards were a typical indication of dead bodies.

Kit sniffed the birds curiously, though took no interest in the meat.

"We'll have a nice supper tonight." Carnegie bragged.

"No. Not this meat." Solara said. "They've been feeding off of human. We're not eating this. We could probably use some of the feathers for trade. But nothing else."

Carnegie looked at his daughter curiously. She had an air of confidence and assurance that he had never noticed before she returned. He believed that the dark skinned nomad taught her many things during their time together. He also thought that the younger nomad, now watching Solara in admiration, must be one of the descendants of the nomad. Information that he would bet his life on. "Daughter, you are exactly right." He said as if he had actually been testing her instead of nearly eating the ruined bird meat.

Claudia knelt down and plucked the birds.

Boyd, Bessie, Carnegie, and Kit remained behind while Solara, Eli, Red, and Tom approached the water cave warily.

Tom whispered. "2 days ago, Russ placed 2 trucks here. I'll make sure they're still here." He circled around saw the vehicles and the bodies. He whooped to grab their attention. "Back here."

Solara was quicker than the others. Thankfully, the stench of the bodies had been masked by the storm. She stopped Eli before he could see them. "Why don't you check the cave? Red and I will bury the bodies."

Red mistakenly thought Solara wanted a moment alone with him.

"I have to know if my brother is here…" Eli tried to steer around Solara.

"You shouldn't have to see him like this." She reasoned.

He halfheartedly struggled against her, then conceded. "He wears a horn around his neck and has breeches like mine."

She nodded. "Check the cave. Then help Tom strip the smaller truck. We only need 1 to travel and we can use the supplies and gas from the other. Don't leave the other truck able to drive. If Russ or any of them survived, this is going to be their next stop. We need to be fast."

Red had already moved the bodies out of sight, dug a shallow grave, and now watched as Solara searched the male body. She found the horn, kept it, and searched the other body.

"Had a full canteen. The food was ruined though." Red said.

"Who was it?" She asked him.

"No one I knew. It looks as though they killed each other." He showed her how he found them.

Red covered the bodies with dirt and sand. Solara found a rock, placed it, retrieved her KJV, and knelt in prayer.

" _And almost all things are by the law purged with blood; and with shedding of blood is no remission. And as it is appointed unto men once to die, but after this the judgment. So Christ was once offered to bear the sins of many; and unto them that look for him shall he appear the second time without sin unto salvation."_

"Lord, forgive these men. Take them to your home in heaven. Forgive us all for what we've done. Lead us from this place in safety. We keep you, Lord, in our hearts. In your son's name, Amen." Solara stood and realized that the group now stood watching her curiously. She passed Eli his brother's horn. "We'll give you a moment to spend with him before we go."

Solara led the others to the truck.

Bessie and Boyd approached her. "He was close to his brother. What you did was very kind."

The little girl gazed shyly up at Solara. Her red hair tangled.

"I'm Solara. You must be Bessie." She offered.

"My daddy said that my mommy died."

Solara nodded. "Yes, sweetie. She went to heaven. Just like Eli's brother. I bet she is singing with the angels now."

Bessie looked confused. "What's that?"

"Well, an angel is a guardian. They can sometimes give us messages from God and heaven. They can protect us and guide us." Solara explained. The concept was still a bit new to her.

"That's right, Bessie." Claudia agreed. She had retrieved the bible written in the blind language and read it when Carnegie was delirious with fever. The word of God was still beautiful and she was so proud to have her own daughter believing in its purity. "Let's get in the truck. Come on, Kit."

Suddenly, ash began falling from the sky. "The Toxin fumes! Masks on everyone!" Tom bellowed as he got into the driver's seat. Claudia helped Carnegie into the back seat of the extended DODGE pick-up. Bessie sat next to Tom and Boyd helped Red load the last of the supplies.

"There isn't much room left." Red said.

"I have a gas mask and proper gear so I'll ride in the back. Besides, we need someone watching the rear. In case Russ' crew had another vehicle to follow us with." Solara stated.

"Me too." Red was stopped by Eli.

"Your clothes are not enough protection. I'll scout with Solara. You ride in the cab." Eli hopped in the back before Red could answer. When Red closed the door with an angry thud, Eli thumped on the roof twice. "Let's go, Tom."

The outsider slid his clear goggles on, zipped up the desert-camo flak jacket, and attached the gas mask. Ash fell from the sky thicker and thicker as the DODGE pick-up drove north through the washed out barren land.

Solara could still see black smoke barreling from her home.

"Thank you for what you did for my brother." Eli finally said after an hour of silence.

"I'm sorry that he died." She said sadly.

"I carved his name into the rock that you placed." He glanced at her and quickly looked away.

She nodded.

They remained silent for several hours.

(O)

It was late afternoon. The group had continued on the road. Passed water and food through the back window without stopping. Solara and Eli were still scouting.

" _Friend. My wonderful, brave friend."_ Eli's old voice whispered through Solara's mind. But it didn't startle her. It was as though she expected him to visit.

'Eli. My good, fearless friend. It's been awhile.' She spoke silently to him.

" _You've done so well on your own. God will protect you. Continue to practice his love and forgiveness. Teach your loved ones His word. Watch over that little red-head."_ Eli said.

'You're not going to visit me anymore, are you Eli?' She asked.

" _I'll pop in from time to time."_ He said vaguely.

'My father, thank you for my friends and family. Please watch over them. Thank you for sending Eli to guide me when I wasn't strong enough to continue.' Solara prayed silently and heard the ghost of Eli's deep chuckle before the hum of the road was all that could be heard.

She stood, rummaged through her pack, and found the old iPOD fully charged.

With an ear bud in her left ear and the other in Eli's, Solara hit play. Mozart's Concerto number 20 hummed powerfully. It gave each friend a connection to Eli. The walker. The nomad. The protector of the word of God.


	15. Chapter 15

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 15: Mountainside**

The toxin fumes and fallen ash stretched across the land in a dense fog.

Solara thought that it was luck that had given them a vehicle to drive. Such a long distance would have taken weeks or months.

She mentally corrected herself.

God had set the path before her. The hint of Eli's smile whispered into her thoughts.

The journey home had been rough and dangerous, but it was during that time that Solara learned to care for herself and others. GRAND JUNCTION was no longer her home. She accepted this fact. She was meant to watch over the others; lead them away from the tyranny of hijackers, henchmen, and deranged cannibals. This idea came to Solara after being abruptly awakened when Tom drove over a pothole.

"You let me fall asleep." She grumbled to Eli.

He helped her stand. "You needed rest. We are nearly there."

"How do you know? The fumes are too thick. Tom has driven so slowly because the fumes are dense." Her breath fogged inside her mask.

"Tom has taken 4 left turns at each fork. 1 more turn and another hour, we'll be at the base of the mountain. The air will clear once we pass through a natural tunnel." Eli responded.

Solara peered at her new friend in open curiosity.

Eli was a true nomad. Cautious. Reserved. A naturalist. Observant. Though he also had a "villager's intelligence". City life and the ability to blend into a situation without much planning. He wasn't impulsive or irrational. Even though their first meeting was under their steel weapons.

She admired that he would draw down to protect a group of strangers.

The next hour was spent discussing their fortune under the cover of the fog. No doubt, their truck would have been easily noticed were it not for the toxin fumes. However, the heavy haze provided the perfect cover from both sight and sound. Diesel engines were known for their intense rumble, storage capacity, and extended gas mileage. A commodity in this strange world.

Just as Eli foretold, the DODGE truck approached a natural tunnel.

He thumped the roof twice. Tom stopped.

"Everyone stay put." Eli directed. "You too, Solara." He said as she had started to hop out of the bed of the truck. She gave a passing dejected expression and returned to her seat.

Eli removed all of his gear, weapons, and mask. Any outsiders, henchmen, and hijackers were watched from unseen eyes from this point forward. The mountain folk kept scouts during all hours of the night and day; any trespassers would be given a single opportunity to decide their fate. Approaching without intimidation was key.

"I am Eli. Son of Amerada. I have brought several outsiders seeking refuge; also a vehicle, food, supplies, and weapons." Eli's voice syphoned down the tunnel. Several bird calls were made and within seconds, a flock of 15 people descended on their group.

Always on her guard, Solara strung the short bow with quick precision.

They gathered around Eli, observed that it was truly him, and gave a proper greeting to their friend and comrade. He hopped back into the bed of the truck with virile grace. "We need to leave all of the weapons here." He explained. "Once we pass through the tunnel, the group will be under strict surveillance. You could each be separated."

"For how long?" She gripped the bow strings.

"Until you're cleared as non-threatening." One of the scouts answered as she regarded Solara's grip on the handle of the short bow.

"It will be okay." Eli gently took the bow from his friend.

Tom gathered the weapons from the truck and passed them to another scout.

"If any of you are armed once you pass through the tunnel, you will be sent away. If you return or resist, you will be executed. Is that clear?" The same scout who addressed Solara spoke. She looked as if she meant it.

The truck paced slowly through the natural tunnel.

"A couple of years ago, we had a cave-in. We had to build support beams." Eli pointed out several beams made from rebar and oak trusses.

Solara counted to 10 before they reached the other side.

She gasped at the sight before her.

The wooded mountains were lit up with torches. Holes of many shapes and sizes were carved into the rocky terrain. Rock and cave dwellings. A honeycomb of light nestled between many giant peaks. The sight was breathtaking and alarming. There were so many people! Each peeked out of their maze of mountain openings.

"Welcome to MOUNTAINSIDE." Eli said as he helped her out of the truck.

Tom helped Claudia. Boyd and Bessie joined their mountain folk. Red assisted Carnegie, who took in the sight greedily. Solara kept Kit at her side in a protective stance.

A woman around Claudia's age approached their group.

"I'm Amerada. Welcome to MOUNTAINSIDE. We take many precautions with newcomers, so you'll have to forgive our methods. It is how we have survived in this changed world. You're group will be split. Females and males. I'm guessing that your fox is…" She paused. "A pet?"

"Kit stays with me." Solara's protective stance moved in front of Claudia.

"Your pet and your mother will be safe here." Amerada replied wisely.

"Ma." Eli hugged his mother.

Her dark hands held Eli's face the way only a mother's does. Their conversation was brief; Solara noted a flicker of grief. Eli must've told her about her other son.

Carnegie began to address Amerada, but Solara's teeth ground in annoyance. She didn't want his first words tainting their chances of solace in MOUNTAINSIDE.

"Thank you for giving us shelter. We have many things for trade besides trinkets. My mother is a talented healer, Tom is an engineer, and I can hunt. Kit has been trained for hunting as well." Solara wanted these people to know that they were useful. "We're more than able to care for ourselves and others if necessary." She rolled her eyes in Red and Carnegie's direction.

"Relax, girl. We'll talk more once you have all rested." The leader stated. "Eli, show the men to their cave and I'll lead the women to theirs."

Claudia nervously took Solara's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 16: The First Night**

Eli's mother was a tall and stocky built nomad. Her skin was russet, her chin was sharp and square, and her hair was braided into a long black ripple.

"Please call me Amerada. Everyone does." She said as she led Solara and Claudia up into the rocky mountain. 2 others trailed behind. Solara knew that they were positioned to remove any trace of threats. Violently if necessary.

A morbid thought crossed Solara's mind.

Months ago when she was still on the road and she met her first obstacles. The greasy hijacker's head just as it was being decapitated.

The wild woman's twisted grin still haunted the young woman who killed her.

"How many people live here?" Claudia asked to break the silence.

Her daughter led them carefully through strange terrain. Though since Solara's return, they hadn't had time to visit, reminisce, or enjoy each other's company. A part of Solara would never return, Claudia thought sadly. Her little girl was long gone.

"There are nearly 200 people here in these hills. Most live in the rock dwellings. Some live throughout the hills of the mountain." Amerada paused. "Have you always been blind?"

"Yes, I was born with it." Claudia said.

"Ah, you're a true innocent. It takes some adjusting, but we have several here who get on just fine and they're blind too."

"How do they manage?" Claudia asked curiously.

"We've taken precautions. Especially with using your heightened senses." Amerada picked up a torch and led them into a smooth rock bluff.

"I don't have heightened senses." Claudia blushed.

"Of course you do!" Amerada corrected her just as Solara was about to protest. "Already you're associating certain smells with where you are now. Give me your hand." She ignored Solara's frigid stance. "She how smooth the walls and floors have become. We're inside of the caverns now. Each little cavern is connected to the inner walls of the mountain. Once you've been cleared, you and your family may choose a rock dwelling for yourself. This place is a maze, but you'll learn it quickly enough. We gather each night in the quartz room."

"I hear something. A whoosh sound." Claudia leaned towards it.

Amerada chuckled. "See what I mean?! You're attuned to this place already! That is the river running underneath this big ole hunk of rock. We have a massive underground river and there are certain veins that open into a natural spring inside. It's really beautiful. Even if your eyes can't see it, your mind can."

Claudia nodded her head as she eagerly touched the smooth walls and breathed the dry comforting air. Her mind had counted its steps coming into this place.

"Duck your head, mom." Solara told her.

She trailed a hand over the short archway of the cave room. Without realizing, Claudia knew that long ago, a hand carved these walls, doorways, and steps. That the archway passed over friends, strangers, and enemies. They had seen strange happenings, protected the inhabitants, and watched generations grow. "It is beautiful."

Solara thought her mother had said something.

Her expression was peaceful and calm, as though she were home.

But the younger counterpart could not be so at ease. Not until she knew that these people were safe from Carnegie. With her mother's hearing, there would be no way to warn Amerada without disappointing Claudia. Solara would have to wait.

"This is where you will stay."

The brown carved walls were smooth and there were a bundle of pallets on the far side of the rounded, short room. A bucket for excrement, a wash bucket, and a basket of warm food. Amerada inserted the lit torch into a groove in the wall.

"The first night you'll stay here. Tomorrow, 2 scouts will take you on a full tour. I suggest you rest." The guide shifted as if coming to the uncomfortable part of the conversation.

"You're locking us in here. Aren't you?" Solara observed a heavy rounded piece of granite before stepping into the room.

"Yes. We have to take precautions."

"My husband will need his ointment. Red knows how to apply it." Claudia searched her ratty garment bag. "He must have it with his pack."

"Mom, they've taken our packs and I'm sure you'll need to turn yours over." Solara noticed that Amerada whisked their packs away without drawing attention. "We will return them to you once you've been cleared and assigned a cave. It's nothing personal. It's just how we've survived."

Claudia held her bag out. "I have nothing to hide."

Amerada hesitated and then consented to search the bag before returning it to the blind woman. "Nothing to start a riot with. Although those knitting needles could do a bit of damage."

"Only when I have a ball of yarn in my hands." Claudia rarely teased.

Solara watched their interaction for a few more moments. She reeled the information in quickly and decided that her body couldn't stay awake. Her eyes blurred sleepily.

"Well, I will let you both settle in for the night. A scout will be outside of your room all night, if you need anything." Amerada turned to leave.

"I'm sorry about your other son. I'm sorry that he died." She said.

"Thank you." Amerada's voice cracked in sorrow. "Good night."

Their host left hurriedly. Claudia roamed the small room, slightly hunching in most parts as the ceiling was so low. They sponge bathed, prayed for their companions, gave thanks for their safe journey, and ate with gusto. The blind mother hummed a soft tune which sent Solara's memory backwards many years. Her childhood had been filled with her mother's beautiful little tunes, caring expressions, and delicate hands as they combed through her mane.

Solara fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Warning to Reader: Hints of sacrilege and violence_

 **Chapter 17: Greedy Thoughts**

Carnegie spent his evening fighting a fever and surrendering to delirious fantasies of ruling over the mountain folk of their newest home. Fantasies where his word was gold, yet he was still feared by all. People seeking out his guidance, permission, and blessings. Families approaching the mouth of the largest cavern opening in a long processional just to bask in his greatness. Even giving offerings.

Laying them at his feet while he sat in a ruby crusted throne. He drank the dream in greedily.

The fantasy sharpened into a plan.

"Redridge," Carnegie's voice still rang with a strong southern drawl. "You've seen it? You've seen the book?"

Red's head lolled as if he had just awakened. "She keeps it in her pocket. It's a small brown book with red edges. She reads it. I didn't know she could read." He said tiredly.

"That nomad taught her. A mistake." Carnegie said.

"Mistake? You've always said that books…"

"What happens when a woman reads?" He waited dramatically while watching his uneducated henchman think doggedly. "Thinking. Trouble. You see, women can't help how they view the world. Their minds are not equipped to handle stress, rational decision making, or solve problems. Men must cultivate their minds like a wheat field. That was how God intended."

"That Amerada is the leader here." Red said slowly.

"Exactly!" Carnegie's voice rumbled their cave. "She can't lead these people; her mind is simply too narrow, too polluted." His brow dripped with sweat from the excitement of the possibilities of leadership.

"You want to take charge here? There are too many people." Redridge shook his head.

"Not if we had help."

"From who? Solara wouldn't pour water down our throats if our bellies were on fire. And you can bet her new friend," Red spat, "wouldn't lift a finger against these cavers."

"Solara will come around. If she saw what her options were." He watched Red weigh his options. "We were 500 strong back home. I know that most of them died in the past year. Especially the blind. But all we need are the right people. The right equipment. You will get your strength back and once you do, you will become one of the most useful men here on this mountain." Carnegie's hand trailed on the floor. "Russ has a 100 men."

"Had a 100 men. He may not even be alive. Not that he would help."

"Oh he is alive." Carnegie's fever overtook him and he fell heavily to his bed pallet. The morning would come quickly. "And he'll help." He mumbled.

Redridge played along. "Okay, say he does. What happens after we take over the mountains? I'll tell you what. We still have 1 very pissed off hijacker who believes that you stole his woman."

"So we'll kill him." Carnegie fell into a thick canopy of dreams.

(O)

Russ had managed to escape Tom's explosions nearly unscathed.

However, his number of hijackers had dwindled down to 20. Those that hadn't escaped the explosions succumbed to the toxin fumes in a matter of minutes. Some of his men were worse than others. Even Maw. The stringy teenage boy that was eager to please had seemed to become a true hijacker. A long bloody cut bandaged on his skull. A mean glint in his stare. Barking crude comments. Russ decided he liked the boy.

Maw's suggestion that they retreat to the watering hold for the village was a quick save for the remaining 20. If they hadn't moved, they'd be dead.

Toxin fumes.

Freakish toxin fumes.

With all of their equipment destroyed, nobody would survive the search for the deserters. Luckily the cavern's water supply would give plenty. For the time that they needed. Hijackers knew the way of the road better than the villagers. They were too soft. Not used to manual labor, short food and water supplies, and sleeping on the grit. They didn't understand.

His men had been through worse with less than they had now.

They would survive this.

"I said piss off!" The teenager yapped aggressively at another.

Russ used the rusted pulley for a bit of water. "How's that cut?"

"Hurts like hell." He complained.

"Clean it tonight before you sleep. Don't wrap it. The cut should breathe." Russ observed. "A few of us are going out tomorrow to scavenge. Stay here. You're in charge of this hold while I'm gone."

The boy's chest puffed out. "We're going after them, aren't we?"

Russ rubbed the prickly stubble of his chin. "That red headed girl wasn't lying. Their land is protected in the mountains. Probably the same way this water hold is safe from the toxin fumes. She talked about the green trees and the water tunnels. Sounds like a rich life, don't it?"

Maw nodded.

"Our numbers are too low though." Russ continued. "We travel north, get a few hijackers, gear up, and then we take the mountain."

"But we don't know which one." Maw countered. "There are dozens of mountains up north. And what if that girl was lying? We'll all be dead before we set foot."

Russ was impressed by the teen's quick assessment. Teaching him a few tricks hadn't been a waste of time after all.

"She wasn't. Kids don't know how to lie. Look at you." He said wisely and watched the boy nod with a smirk on his zit covered face. "I don't know which mountain she yammered on about; she kept saying the tunnel. Not sure if that's part of it or just on the way. But it doesn't matter until we stock up. Get strong in body and strong in numbers. Both of those are easy. Nomads don't stand a chance against our group. Villagers are too weak to put up a fight, but they'll join out of fear."

"What about Tom? Or Claudia? Or Carnegie?" Maw asked.

"What about them?"

Maw shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you'd have a plan for them."

"My wife will be returned to me." Russ said as if making a point. "Tom betrayed me and each of you by killing your brothers." He thought a beat. "He'll be publicly quartered." Maw shivered in awe. "Carnegie's fate is going to take more finesse. More planning." He corrected. "His betrayal came long ago. Every time he sent us on the road to collect books… but never explaining to us 'why'. The man is a sick, twisted old cod. But he'll suffer. Oh, he will suffer."


	18. Chapter 18

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 _Note to Reader: Stala_ _c_ _tites are hanging formations from cave ceilings. Stala_ _g_ _mites are ground formations from cave floors. They're shaped like icicles and are created from condensation and the minerals of the cavern itself._

 **Chapter 18: An Eventful Morning**

Kit nudged Solara awake.

It took a moment before she remembered where she was. The sandstone walls and floor jogged her memory. Her body closed itself off from bodily needs such as hunger and bladder urgency. With closed eyes, she let her mind and soul wander through the cavern tunnels and the tree lined mountains.

A feeling of rightness arose.

As though she were home.

Kit moved over to nose Claudia awake. Solara poured some water into a roughly carved wooden cup and passed it to her beautiful mother.

"It's early." Claudia said.

"How do you always know?" She asked in regards to the time.

"I can smell dew and Kit is always eager to begin an early day." She sensed something was off with her daughter. "What is it?"

"Mom, I know you love Carnegie or at the very least, you won't leave him." Solara began. "But I have the feeling that he could ruin our chances here. That MOUNTAINSIDE will turn into our old home if he takes over the influence; I don't want that."

Claudia's full lips pursed together. "I know."

"He wants the KJV. I don't know why he still wants to use it, but he is going to try and take over here. He will use these words and twist them." Like he does with everything, Solara mentally added.

"I have Eli's bible. I can still read the blind language."

"That's good, mom. Carnegie doesn't know?"

She shook her head. "I want it to stay that way for a while longer. He is my husband. I might deceive him, but I won't leave him. He found me. Pregnant. Alone. Starving. He protected me until I gave birth to you and then he loved you. In his own way. He has protected us for all of these years and I owe him any comfort that I can give." She rummaged in her shabby carpet bag to retrieve Eli's copy of the KJV. She passed it to her daughter. "Take this, hide it."

Solara took the book and right then, decided against all forms of marriage. Forever.

Claudia continued. "What should we do?"

"Warn Amerada."

Their bedrolls were quickly made and they sponged themselves clean.

Solara pounded the round, granite door and it quickly rolled away to reveal the young, handsome Eli talking with the same 2 guards who escorted the women to their own cavern. She took Claudia's arm and clucked her tongue for Kit to follow closely.

Eli spent the evening sleeping fitfully.

He worried for his friends and their companions. He never considered Carnegie and Red to be more than friendly. "Good morning." He absentmindedly stepped towards his new friend. She seemed worried or frazzled. Had she not slept well? Was something or someone troubling her? He realized that her happiness was important to him and he wanted to make sure that she found MOUNTAINSIDE to be a comfortable new beginning.

"Morning." Solara said cordially. "I need to speak with your mother before we do anything, please."

Amerada walked through into the mountain tunnels. "I heard my name?"

"I'd like to speak to you about a few matters."

"Eli, take Claudia and her little friend," She gestured to Kit, "To the quartz room. There is some water and breakfast."

He guided his blind friend and her furry companion down the cavern corridor only glancing back to Solara once.

(O)

It was another hour before Solara and Amerada found Claudia and Eli.

Amerada agreed to hide Solara's copies of the KJV and heeded the warnings about Carnegie. She seemed eager to learn more about the newest arrivals and was more than grateful for the forewarning.

The large quartz room was stunning. Smooth sandstone and granite walls with a few large stalactites hanging above ominously. From the ground, the quartz stalagmites sparkled and gleamed in the light of a dozen or so torches. The rush of water could be heard from a nearby spring; a small vein from the cavern river.

A long pine table with bench seating sat in the middle of the room.

Behind another large room, Amerada showed Solara the 'kitchen' area. Something similar to a waterfall had been redirected to this room by soldered pipes. A few people prepping some garden greens used the water to wash, while others used a makeshift door as a table.

The mountain folk had collected several jars of herbs, recipes, and other ingredients.

They were stored in hulled out rock cabinets all over the room. A bit like honeycomb cabinetry.

"Everyone here contributes to the community in some way. Joss and Luke are both blind, but they can find their way through these walls very well. See these symbols?" Amerada pointed to some notched grooves. "These are everywhere through this cave system. Doorways. Floors. Walls. Your mother will become familiar soon enough, so you don't need to worry."

"So you have gardeners, scouts, and smith workers. What about training with weaponry? Or hunting?" Solara asked as she chose a bowl of plain shredded porridge.

"We have a bit of everything, but we're always looking for improvements. My son said that you're handy with a bow and sword."

Solara's face flushed in pleasure. Though she remained silent.

Amerada continued. "Our elders teach the youngsters how to read, sow seeds, and give basic knowledge from the old world. They are also the decision makers."

"So they'll be the ones who 'clear' our presence here in MOUNTAINSIDE?" She thought a beat. "Will it be a decision based on the group or based on the individual?"

"The individual." Amerada answered with a smile. "Eli wanted to show you and your mother around our mountain. The other guards will show your companions."

Solara gave her thanks as she ate greedily.


	19. Chapter 19

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 19: A New Day**

MOUNTAINSIDE was a community.

Everyone teamed together to forage, garden, collect, teach, hunt, and pass on their experience to the next generation.

Solara found the population of elderly men and women to be the biggest surprise. White and gray tufts of hair were speckled all around her. Amerada explained that the elders passed on a majority of the community's education. Especially about the old world. Most of them could read. The young girl smirked knowing that her step-father would detest this information.

Her mother stopped near a fire pit. Boyd and Bessie greeted Claudia as an old friend.

"Amerada is giving you the full tour?" Boyd asked as he passed a tin of hot tea to each of them.

"She is." Claudia inhaled deeply only to cough. "The air is so strange here."

"We're high up." Solara answered.

"That's right." Amerada nodded. "The altitude in these mountains means that the oxygen in thinner, but the air is pure. Clean. They protect us. It rains now and again. See these clouds." She pointed. "Above those there is actual snow. Though I don't recommend hiking up there. The oxygen is practically nonexistent and your body could suffocate."

Solara took note of that bit of information.

Bessie quirked her head.

Solara smiled at the red-head and remembered her old friend Eli's words. " _Watch over that little red-head."_ He had whispered. "Good morning, Bessie. Thank you for my tea. Did you find it?"

The child nodded bashfully.

"Could you show me where you found it? I'd love to have some ready for you if visit our cave." Solara asked Boyd, who seemed reluctant to let his daughter out of his site.

"Don't go far and come right back." He ordered.

Bessie took Solara's hand and led her into a patch of thick cedar trees. Their branches were rough, pokey. But Solara enjoyed their heavy scent.

"I know that song." Bessie finally broke the silence as she bent over a group of mint plants. "My mommy had a music box that played it. The box broke though." Her eyes welled, but she didn't cry. "These grow the best here because of the cedars. Their flaky bark sheds off and keeps their roots warm."

"You're very smart. I bet Tom could fix your mommy's music box." Solara picked a few leaves and glanced around the land. She took note of every ledge, cavern 'window', and thicket of trees. These people were well protected, but very trusting.

Amerada heeded Solara's warning about Carnegie and Redridge. However, she also said that every person deserved forgiveness and a second chance.

"Bessie, if you had to hide somewhere, where would you go?" Solara turned to lead the child back to her father.

"You mean like a game?" Bessie asked.

"No. Not like a game." She replied.

Her eyes widened in fear. "The bad men. They're coming aren't they?"

Claudia, Amerada, and Boyd were in view. Solara nodded to them from the distance, but knelt to talk to Bessie. "I don't want to scare you, but it is always smart to be prepared. In case bad people come."

The girl thought hard for a few minutes. "The caves are the quickest. There are a lot of tunnels. But I'm not supposed to go down there because of the river. It's deep and I can't swim."

"Has anyone ever went up the mountain? You know, to see the snow?"

She nodded solemnly. "We never saw them again."

Solara changed the subject. "You're so smart. You could teach me a thing or two." The red-head beamed with pride. "If you ever want to visit or if you need anything at all, come and get me or my mother. Or Eli." She added with a blush.

The girl noticed. "You like him, don't you?" She giggled. "I think he likes you too."

"Bessie." Boyd hugged his daughter tightly when she returned.

Solara knew that it was a matter of time before the man would trust another again. Especially outside of MOUNTAINSIDE. After all, he was still grieving his wife.

"Outsider." The female scout who greeted them called. "You're wanted in the pit."

Claudia tensed. "Pit? What's the pit?"

Amerada smiled and hooked Claudia's arm through hers. "The pit is the most important step for all of the outsiders to be welcomed into MOUNTAINSIDE."

"Let's do it." Solara retorted.


	20. Chapter 20

Solara's Journey- BOOK OF ELI

 _I do not own the rights to the movie: Book of Eli, the characters, or plot. That pleasure lies unto Writer Gary Whitta and Directors Albert and Allen Hughes._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after the movie which I have written solely for my own recreation._

 **Chapter 20: The Pit**

The woman escorting Solara was named Rosita. A charming name for a not so charming person. She had dark hair pulled into a tight braid held in place by a simple tether, light brown eyes, and a sturdy build. A voice that was more of a shrill growl kept making impatient huffing noises. She was intimidating as hell. Solara decided. But she didn't want to show Rosita feebleness.

"You any good with that bow? Or was that just a lie?" Rosita asked in suspicion and mumbled something incoherent.

Solara ignored her.

"What about that bowie? You sharpened that reeeeaaaallll nice." The woman drew out the word.

Solara continued to walk.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice my newest sword." Rosita taunted. "See? Quite the addition to my collection."

Solara stopped to address her. "That's a nice weapon. A machete from the looks of it. Red's. He stole it from Eli's brother, but I'm sure that you're aware of that. Since you knew him and all." Solara stole a glance and wasn't surprised at the frown on Rosita's face. "Oh hey, Eli!" Solara called which made Rosita's complexion pale. "Made you look." A petty taunt, but it couldn't be helped.

"Jerk." Rosita stopped and pushed into Solara's personal space, her temper flaring wildly inside of her lungs. "We'll see how you do on the hand-to-hand. Eli won't be able to protect you in there. He likes his women strong and brave. Loyal and fierce. MOUNTAINSIDE is only for the strongest, most able bodied people. A place for warriors. Not little girls." Who did this wormy outsider think she was?! Eli was obviously smitten for the girl; he must be corrected, Rosita thought. "This is MY community."

A chill ran up Solara's spine as she followed the dark haired woman up an unknown jagged path. The mountains hid much, including a fighter's pit. A sunken crater at the top of the mountain. Only accessible by first climbing several stories high before descending into a crescent shaped valley of dark stone. Layers of… granite… her mind supplied the name. Layers of granite rock formed around the crescent pit. A gallery with natural rock seating to view the combat.

"Only those that are worthy leave this place still upright." Rosita sneered.

"What is this?" Solara wondered aloud.

"A place to…" She stopped when Eli's figure approached up the cut path.

"Wanted to see the pit?" His grin was a bit of a grimace. "Can't say I blame you. It is where all of the action really takes place around here."

Loud grunts echoed up the rock. Smacks, groans, curses, and thrashes with training weapons. Spears, shields, clubs, bats, chains, arrows, targets, and other weapons lined the pit. Several brawny woman and men trained on the sidelines of the crescent, while elder coaches watched as 2 men battled like savages. Dust and grit flew as blow after blow waged with brutality.

"What is this?" Solara repeated.

"This is where training happens. Sometimes punishment." He winced at her scornful glare. "Okay, okay! Don't be upset. If a crime or offense is brought to the elder's attention or a dispute can't be settled between neighbors, then they can bring it to the pit. Thievery, abuse, murder, and other forms of cruelty."

"And then what? They kill each other to settle a score? That is sick." Solara's stomach rolled a bit.

"Rarely, but it has happened. I won't lie about that. Not to you." Eli answered. "Fighters train others and will take it as a bit of sport." He brightened. "It is always a choice to enter the pit."

She shook her head. "So… when the pit is _not_ used as a form of punishment, what happens?"

"Exile."

Ah, Solara should have guessed.

Rosita skipped ahead to gossip loudly to some of the fighters.

Eli knew her game well. They grew up together and Rosita was anything but mild or passive. His brother and Rosita were betrothed since they shared the same ideations. Newcomers were unknown. A dangerous threat. It didn't matter that half of this mountain clan were once outsiders and scavengers. If they were not originally from this mountain, it took months of suspicion, pruning, and harassment before being accepted.

Rosita was a fighter.

An admirable trait, he thought. But that was easy to find in this world. Aggression, ruthlessness. Too easy for this world.

Solara was refreshing. She would fight, of course. There was little cowardice in this woman and she would protect her family at any cost. Even a bit naïve. The mercy and compassion in her heart made every other trait shine all the brighter.

"So, the pit? Does it sound as fearsome as it looks? Cuz it looks…"

"Insane?" Eli offered.

"Yeah, a bit." She chewed her soft lower lip. "Why would anyone _willingly_ choose to hurt another person?"

"You know, most of them find the pit to be fun."

"Not you?"

He shrugged. "That is how we stay alive and grow stronger."

"There are other ways of growing stronger. There is ALWAYS a choice." She thought hard a bit. "Do I have to get in there? Because Rosita looks at me as if I'm a trapped rabbit."

Eli's expression was schooled. "You're new. Once the newness is gone, she'll move onto her next target." He winced when he realized his words were not so comforting. "Look, she is a warrior who is trained to protect the people of MOUNTAINSIDE. She doesn't like change or weakness or threats."

"I'm not a threat."

"You are."

Solara and Eli walked the cut path to the sidelines to observe. A barrel of water with a wooden ladle sat below their rock bench. Her companion hopped down a few feet into the pit that was layered with sod and wood chips. Likely to help cushion a hard fall. Not that it would help much, she thought angrily.

Eli bantered comfortably with those who came near to check out the newcomer. Most were openly curious, some were more sociable, but there was only 1 who seemed irritated with Solara's presence. It was no shock that this person was close friends with Rosita; information supplied by Eli.

He passed her a cup of water.

"I'm not thirsty." She said automatically.

He quirked a brow at her. "Everyone is thirsty."

She mentally tallied how much this would cost her. A knee-jerk reaction from home that was instilled by Carnegie.

He shoved the cup into her nimble hands.

"I don't have anything to trade for all of this." She hissed. "Listen, where I come from, a person has to pay for a button with a switchblade. Food is a bigger ticket. Maybe boot laces or the boots themselves. And this?" She swiveled the cup. "You don't want to know what kind of price this has."

"Where you're from is long gone. MOUNTAINSIDE provides enough for everyone that is here. Besides, you can't take what is given freely."

She looked at it warily without drinking, so he climbed up from the pit, sat next to her, and scooted closer. Their legs and shoulders bumping slightly. They watched 3 rounds of different pit fighters until the sky grew darker.

An elder walked into the crescent pit and called for attention.

Eli whispered, "That is Malachi."

"Tonight there will be a feast in the crystal cavern." His voice boomed. "We will celebrate the season! So come, all of you!"

The atmosphere changed to static excitement.

"What does that mean?" Solara asked as she stood.

He smirked with amusement, but didn't answer as he led her out of the arena.

The cup of water sat untouched.


End file.
